E se fosse verdade?
by Marilia Cullen Black
Summary: Enquanto ele tentava se manter solitário, percebeu que era o único que conseguia vê-la. Porque? Seria ela um fantasma? SesshyXRin
1. Uma terrível coincidência

**Yo, minna!**

**Mais um fanfic novinho**** acabado de sair do forno!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Ah, detalhe, ele foi baseado no filme "E se fosse verdade", que é muito legal por sinal.**

**Ja ne!**

**-**

**-**

**E se fosse verdade…?**

Baseada no filme "E se fosse verdade".

-

**By Lin-chan**

-

-

**Capítulo 1: Uma terrível coincidência.**

**-**

**-**

Hospital Central de Tokyo. Este é o nome de um dos lugares onde vidas são salvas. Milhares, todos os dias. Entre tantos outros, o único com o reconhecimento que merece, e o único, com uma tentadora vaga sobrando. A vaga de chefe de enfermagem, que no momento estava sendo competida por duas pessoas.

- Rin! – ouviu uma voz masculina a chamar. – Quarto oito!

- Já vou! – gritou a garota de volta.

Estava sentada em um das cadeiras da pequena sala de descanso do Hospital. Matsubara Rin era seu nome. Tentara por um tempo cochilar, mas fora em vão. Estava há exatamente vinte e oito horas naquele local, sentindo fome e, principalmente, _sono_.

Formara-se há pouco tempo em medicina, e desde então, sonhava com sua entrada naquele impecável local. Sempre quisera salvar vidas, e tinha certeza de que, se conseguisse aquela vaga, conseguiria muito mais, em pouco tempo.

Levantou-se vagarosamente, indo até a cafeteira e enchendo um copo médio. Era a única maneira que encontrara de não dormir enquanto examinava alguém. Seu trabalho não era algo pesado, ou que necessitasse de muito conhecimento, mas era um início, e, sem passar por aquilo, com certeza não teria um bom futuro.

Caminhou até onde _a voz_ havia indicado. Quarto oito. Adentrou o local, encontrando lá Bankotsu. Yoru Bankotsu, o ser mais desprezível que conhecia. Os dois disputavam pela mesma vaga naquele Hospital, mas não o odiava por isso. O odiava, porque ele sempre sabia como colocá-la para baixo…

- O que faz aqui, Bankotsu? – perguntou ela, estranhando a presença do rapaz.

- O que _você_ deveria ter feito, _Rin_. – respondeu desdenhosamente. – Não sabe que um doente não pode esperar? – completou com um tom de deboche, saindo da sala, e deixando-a sem reação.

Rin olhou para os lados sem saber o que pensar no momento. Ele tinha razão. Deveria se dedicar mais ao trabalho se realmente quisesse a vaga, além do que, pacientes não poderiam esperar, e tinha certeza de que não conseguiria se recuperar tão facilmente de ser a responsável pela morte de alguém.

- Rin. – escutou a mesma voz de antes, agora mais perto. – Parece que chegaram antes de você. – comentou o rapaz, parado ao lado da porta.

- Hai, Miroku-kun. – respondeu ela, arrumando seu jaleco. – Mais algum caso?

- Quarto dois. – informou ele, saindo depois de onde estavam.

Rin foi mais que depressa para lá. Não havia como encontrar Bankotsu novamente. E realmente não encontrou. Viu apenas algumas radiografias que precisavam de uma nota. Constatou que não havia nada de errado com o dono delas, e foi mais uma vez até a pequena salinha, esperando ser chamada novamente.

Impressionantemente, desde que chegara, Bankotsu fizera questão de procurar os mínimos problemas que ela pudesse possuir. E vendo que a garota estava relativamente cansada, e estressadamente com sono, tratara de chegar primeiro nos locais em que ela deveria atender. Além de sempre lançar uma frase de deboche.

- Finalmente. – Rin escutou uma mulher bastante conhecida falar para ela. – Parece que agora parou, ne? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Iie, Sango-chan. – Rin respondeu, encostando-se na mesa da recepção, que ficava bem ao lado da salinha onde pretendia ir. – Estou apenas esperando que me chamem novamente.

- Rin, me responda uma coisa! – ordenou a mais velha. – Você vive? Tem uma casa? Um namorado?! – perguntou perplexa.

- Iie, Sango-chan. – respondeu cansada. – Não tenho tempo.

Taijia Sango seria sua chefe, caso conseguisse o emprego. Mas antes de tudo, era sua grande amiga. Conheceram-se enquanto cursavam a faculdade, chegando juntas ao mesmo Hospital. Não sabia muito da vida dela, mas sempre via o namorado pervertido que a amiga arrumara. Houshi Miroku, o mesmo que a _chamava para o trabalho_.

Rin gostava muito da companhia de Sango, até porque era praticamente a única. Mas não conseguia aturar as provocações e insinuações dela. Não tinha um namorado porque não possuía tempo. Não tinha tempo muito menos para uma vida. Era disso que sentia falta… Uma grande ironia, era o que achava. Salvava a vida de vários, e nunca tinha tempo para salvar sua própria.

- Suspeita de braço quebrado, Rin. – disse Miroku, mostrando à garota algumas radiografias que trazia.

- Sem fraturas. - informou ela, após observar minuciosamente as amostras contra a luz. – É apenas uma pequena torção. Engesse e pode liberar.

- Claro. – objetou Miroku, saindo o mais rápido que pôde de lá para dar a informação.

Rin permaneceu parada, encarando as paredes brancas da sala onde estava. Bankotsu não parecia ser tão eficiente como ela, mas sabia que ele teria mais chances de conseguir a vaga. Era mais disposto, e sobretudo, era _homem_. Isso já valia bastante, principalmente em uma sociedade em que as mulheres ainda eram submissas. Escassamente, mas ainda eram.

- Vai conseguir. – escutou Sango falar, e sorriu fracamente para ela.

- Espero. – proferiu, indo mais uma vez até a cafeteira e enchendo mais um copo de café.

- Rin. – Sango a chamou com o conhecido tom de preocupação. – Você está aqui há mais de um dia inteiro, sem comer e sem dormir. Vive apenas de café.

- Engano seu. – rebateu a futura chefe de enfermagem. – Comi salada no refeitório.

- Rin… - Sango a chamou mais uma vez. – Não percebe como está pálida?

- Sempre fui pálida, Sango-chan. – refletiu a garota, sorrindo ainda fracamente para a amiga. Desde que chegara ali, Sango tinha certeza de que não era aquele o sorriso que a garota costumava dar.

- Matsubara-san… - Rin pôde-se virar, ao ouvir mais alguém a chamando. Uma voz que conhecia, e modéstia parte, _temia_. – Venha até aqui.

- H-hai. – Rin obedeceu, indo até onde o chefe de Sango estava.

Era um homem honrado, mas relativamente fraco e de aparência frágil. Rin não sabia como ele conseguir permanecer ali, mas mesmo com tão pouca imagem, conseguira ser o melhor, e hoje, era o superior de todos os que trabalhavam ali.

Por ser o maior, escolheria quem ganharia a vaga, e Rin temia por aquela resposta. Temeu ainda mais ao ver que Bankotsu também estava lá. O que teria acontecido, afinal? Apressou o passo e parou em frente ao homem magrelo e _assustador_. Pelo menos para ela.

- Hai, Houjou-san. – disse ela, reverenciando o rapaz à sua frente.

- Bem… - iniciou o jovem médico, com o costumeiro sorriso em seus lábios. - Queria apenas dizer que—

- Rin, quarto seis! – gritou Miroku, já ao lado dela. – Moushiwake arimasu (1). – disse ele, reverenciando o chefe, ao ver que tinha o atrapalhado.

- Quem está aqui há mais tempo? – Houjou perguntou, olhando para os dois funcionários.

- Estou aqui há dezessete horas, Houjou-san. – respondeu Bankotsu, reverenciando o rapaz e pensando que aquilo era algo de grande conceito.

- E você? – Houjou perguntou à Rin, que permanecera calada até o momento.

- Bem… - murmurou ela, pensando no que diria ao rapaz. – Um pouco mais. – mentiu ela. Afinal, eram _apenas_ _onze_ _horas_ de diferença, e não estava lá porque queria apenas ganhar a vaga. Estava lá porque _sabia_ que precisariam de sua ajuda.

Houjou encarou os dois severamente, indicando vagamente Bankotsu pela cabeça.

- Poderia cuidar do caso, Yoru-san? – indagou ao jovem, vendo Rin olhar desesperadamente para Miroku, que ao pronuncio palavra alguma no momento.

- Hai. – Bankotsu o reverenciou mais uma vez, saindo de lá para cuidar de mais um doente, mas desta vez, com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

- Demo… - murmurou Rin. – Posso fazer isso. – contou ela.

- Iie, não pode. – articulou Houjou. – Está aqui há mais de vinte e oito horas, Matsubara-san. Vá descansar.

- Demo… - murmurou ela, não entendendo o que seu _chefe_ estava fazendo.

- Vá descansar. – ordenou ele. – Afinal, queremos nossa nova chefe de enfermagem bem disposta para o trabalho. – terminou seu relato, olhando depois para a garota que parecia processar toda a informação.

- Nova…? - murmurou ela, ainda pálida por todos os acontecimentos. – Arigatou! – brandiu ela, percebendo o que estava acontecendo. –

Domo arigatou gozaimashita (2)! – reverenciou-o exageradamente, vendo-o sorrir para ela.

- Você mereceu, Rin. – Houjou comentou, levantando sua mão até a altura da mulher à sua frente, mostrando que não dava importância à submissão que alguns pensavam que as mulheres deveriam ter.

- Ah… - Rin sorriu a apertou a mão de seu mais novo chefe, saindo de lá e caminhando até o sanitário.

Finalmente conseguira o que tanto almejava. Agora sabia que aquelas vinte e oito horas acordada e com fome serviram para algo. Algo que para ela significava bastante. Mal podia esperar para contar tudo à sua prima, Kagome. Com certeza ficaria bastante feliz.

- Finalmente. – disse mais uma vez Sango, ao ver a amiga entrar no sanitário com um sorriso diferente daquele que mostrava pelo Hospital. – O que houve? – perguntou, já sabendo, no fundo, a resposta.

- Fui admitida! – informou Rin alegremente, sorrindo como nunca mais havia sorrido desde que se formara. – Trabalho aqui, Sango-chan!

- Que ótimo! – brandiu Sango, abraçando a nova _empregada_. – Prepare-se – informou ela. – Verá como sou uma chefe muito má.

- Claro. – Rin fingiu acreditar em tais palavras, abrindo sua bolsa, ao escutar seu celular tocar. – Moshi moshi?

- _Rin-chan, onde está?!_ – escutou uma voz alterada no outro lado da linha.

- No Hospital, Kagome. – avisou, olhando para o sorriso bobo no rosto de Sango.

- _Por_ _acaso esqueceu que vamos jantar aqui?_ – Kagome perguntou já menos alterada.

- É claro que não. – disse Rin. – _E tenho uma ótima notícia!_

- Qual? – Kagome perguntou curiosa, tirando algo de dentro o forno.

- _Fui admitida!_ – escutou Rin falar alegremente.

- Que ótimo! – riu amavelmente. – _Mais um motivo para comemorar!_

- Hai! – contou Rin. – Agora tenho que desligar. Ja ne! – completou, já desligando o celular, sem ao menos escutar a confirmação da outra.

- Tudo está tão bem, Rin-chan! – disse Sango, que já estava prestes a sair do local.

- Eu sei. – murmurou Rin, guardando seu celular e se preparando para trocar de roupa. – E espero que continue desta maneira.

- Eu também. – concordou Sango. – Konban wa (3). – a cumprimentou, saindo de lá.

- Tudo vai dar certo. – murmurou Rin, já trocando de roupa. – Vai sim.

* * *

Estava do lado de fora do Hospital Central de Tokyo, no estacionamento, mais especificamente. Saíra há pouco de lá, e sua felicidade era algo incontrolável. Mal podia esperar para chegar até a casa de sua prima e contar-lhe todos os detalhes daquela dura e sofrida temporada. Mas…

Pensou pela primeira vez em Bankotsu. Não o vira desde que saíra do recinto, e imaginava que o rapaz não estaria tão contente. Principalmente por ter perdido a vaga para _ela_.

Vira-o sorrir, e sabia que só fizera aquilo por achar que, com tal ordem de seu superior, seria o escolhido. Mas aquilo não acontecera, e agora, não sabia como ele estaria.

Teve seus pensamentos repentinamente cortados ao ver, ao longe, o motivo de tê-los. Bankotsu estava abrindo a porta do carro, que coincidentemente, estava ao lado do seu. Não notou quando ele olhou para ela, e só o percebeu quando este se pronunciou.

- Conseguiu. – disse ele, encostando na porta do carro.

- Hai. – falou ela, pegando sua chave dentro da bolsa. – Demo… Juro que por um momento pensei que você seria o escolhido. – confessou.

- Nunca deixei de pensar isso. – comentou ele, fazendo ela virar aborrecida para ele. Nunca deixaria de ser daquele jeito. – Além do que… - continuou. – Me ofereceram emprego em outro local melhor. Não ficaria aqui mesmo.

- Claro. – Rin proferiu, abrindo a porta de seu carro e adentrando neste, deixando aquele _chato de galocha_ do lado de fora.

Deu marcha à ré e saiu de lá, dirigindo-se vagarosamente até a casa de sua prima, que não ficava muito distante. Marcaram de jantar na casa da garota, a fim de aproveitarem o tempo que passariam juntas, antes de Kagome retornar aos estudos.

A única coisa que faltava agora para si era consertar seu apartamento. Ele era uma das coisas de que mais gostava, depois de seu trabalho, claro, e tinha o sonho de construir algo especial na cobertura, que estava vazia e sem vida.

Precisava apenas encontrar um bom arquiteto, e finalmente, realizar este outro sonho. Já havia realizado o primeiro, e agora tinha certeza de que o realizaria.

No longo espaço de tempo que passara dentro de seu carro, escutou o celular tocar outra vez, atendendo-o rapidamente. Novamente, era Kagome.

- Moshi moshi? – indagou ela, já sabendo o que vinha pela frente.

- _Onde você está?!_ – gritou mais uma vez a mulher do outro lado da linha. Kagome parecia não perceber o que fazia.

- Já estou a caminho, Kagome. Não se preocupe. – informou, olhando atentamente para a pista.

- _Ótimo_. – disse a prima. – _Ja ne_. – e desta vez, ela desligou o celular, sem dar chance à Rin de se despedir, da mesma maneira que fizera mais cedo.

- Parece que agora deu o troco. – murmurou a moça para si mesma, ligando o rádio para descontrair um pouco a ansiedade que sentia.

Faltava consideravelmente pouco para chegar à casa de sua prima, onde finalmente comeria algo que seu estômago pudesse digerir, além de salada. Boa parte de seu sono havia passado, com certeza pela alegria que sentia. Uma nova onde de calor atravessava suas veias, mostrando para ela que talvez, finalmente, pudesse _viver_.

Mas o tolo espaço em tempo em que deixara de olhar para a pista mudaria tudo. Esse pequeno descuido acarretou em algo que ela nunca poderia imaginar, tamanha sua proporção. Algo que mudaria drasticamente seu destino.

Após colocar na estação que desejava, Rin virou rapidamente para frente, mas o que viu não a agradou muito. Na realidade, não teve ao menos chance de pensar no que aconteceria a seguir.

Projetou apenas uma única coisa após ver um enorme e reluzente caminhão em sua direção. Percebeu que talvez não conseguiria viver. E depois de sentir um grave impacto, não pensou ou sentiu mais nada. Apenas fechou os olhos e deixou de lado tudo o que a perturbava naquele instante.

* * *

**Moushiwake arimasu** – Significa "desculpe". É usado normalmente quando se quer pedir desculpa a alguém que se deve respeito. A seu chefe, no caso.

**Domo arigatou gozaimashita – **Significa "obrigada". É usado quando se deve respeito a alguém.

**Konban wa –** Significa "Boa noite".

_Yo! Espero que tenham gostado!_

_De um jeito ou de outro, mandem reviews para que eu possa ocupar este espeço! _

_Kissus,_

_Ja ne!_


	2. Taisho Sesshoumaru

**Yo, minna! Aqui está mais um capítulo especialmente para vocês. **

**E assim como disse em uma das minhas respostas a reviews, postarei cada capítulo de todos os ****fanfic's**** uma vez por mês.**

**Espero que gostem, e já sabem: deixem reviews. Fiquei bastante feliz com os que recebi antes.**

**Boa leitura!**

**-**

**Este ficé baseado no filme "E se fosse verdade", da DreamWorks. **

**-**

**-**

**E se fosse verdade...?**

**-**

_By Lin-chan_

-

**Capítulo 2: Taisho Sesshoumaru.**

**-**

**-**

- E então, Taisho-san? – uma mulher de meia-idade perguntou ao rapaz que analisava criticamente o local em que estavam.

- Iie. – ele respondeu, indo até a porta e esperando a chegada da mulher. – Não é o que procuro.

- Demo… Taisho-san… - replicou ela, vendo-o estreitar os olhos.

- Não é o que procuro. – repetiu ele friamente, o que fez a mulher à sua frente perder a vontade de rebater suas respostas.

Saíram rapidamente de lá, indo ao encontro de mais um apartamento. Agora, Taisho Sesshoumaru estava num novo dilema. Teria de procurar um bom apartamento para morar, e esperava encontrar logo.

Por ser um renomado arquiteto, precisava de um bom local como moradia. Mas não era por este motivo que sua _preocupação_ se aflorava. Havia perdido sua noiva há alguns meses, e agora, após algum tempo, tinha certeza de que deveria ir embora de onde estavam.

Já estava cansado de procurar uma nova moradia. Nenhuma parecia atender as suas necessidades, mas não estava sequer cogitando em desistir. _Desistir_, uma palavra que não cabia em seu dicionário.

Atravessou vagamente a rua, pondo-se a pensar em como viveria agora. Ikeda Sara, era o nome dela. Não a amava, eram apenas amigos. No entanto, as circunstâncias preferiram que se juntassem, e noivaram sem a pressa que um casal de apaixonados teria. Decidiram se juntar apenas por um propósito: expulsar a solidão que os mantinha.

Agora, sem ela, teria que reviver aquilo que passara anos vivendo. Algo que pensou nunca mais sentir, por mais interessante que pudesse parecer para ele. Sob sua face fria, nunca demonstraria que a solidão era algo que o incomodava, e que Sara o ajudava a esquecer. Fora uma troca recíproca, e agora, tudo estava acabado.

Queria apenas matar todas aquelas lembranças que teria dela, caso continuasse naquele recinto, e partir para uma nova vida. Uma vida de solidão. Talvez não fosse tão nova assim…

- Taisho-san… - murmurou a mulher, olhando receosamente para o rapaz, que parecia não escutá-la. Assim como todos, possuía uma ponta de medo daquele homem, que não se abalava por nada, _absolutamente nada_.

- Vamos para o próximo. – disse ele, mostrando que, ao contrário do que ela pensava, escutava tudo.

- Demo, é praticamente igual àquele. – informou ela, vendo Sesshoumaru olhá-la friamente. – Todos são iguais àquele.

- Então tente arranjar um diferente. – Sesshoumaru ordenou, vendo ela dar um passo para trás com o tom utilizado por ele, pisando, inocentemente, num folheto que jazia inerte no chão.

Sesshoumaru não teria prestado tanta atenção num simples pedaço de papel, caso não se mostrasse neste, palavras que tanto esperava. A localização de um apartamento que o interessou pela primeira vez em semanas.

Abaixou-se vagarosamente, a fim de pegar o papel que ainda permanecia embaixo do pé da outra, que o retirou rapidamente ao perceber o que seu cliente almejava. Sesshoumaru visualizou todos os detalhes daquele recinto que continham no informativo. Sim. Parecia ser exatamente aquilo que ele procurava.

Jogou o papel nas mãos da vendedora, caminhando, desde então, até o endereço que supostamente levaria àquele lugar.

- Vamos. – ele proferiu, sem olhar para trás.

- Hai, Taisho-san. – caminhando, assim como ele, até o local que o folheto indicava.

O apartamento ficava relativamente perto de onde estavam, não sendo necessário tomar algum tipo de condução para serem transportados. E assim, algumas quadras depois, lá estava ele, como se esperasse por tempos que alguém fosse vê-lo, mais especificamente, Taisho Sesshoumaru.

O lugar era um pouco maltratado pelo tempo, mas era exatamente aquilo que o rapaz desejava. Um espaço amplo, aparentemente normal, e o principal, num bairro calmo, o que era algo _quase_ impossível em Tokyo. Bastava agora olhá-lo internamente, apenas para confirmar o que intimamente já sabia.

- Taisho-san… - murmurou a corretora. – Bem… - implicou ela, desligando seu celular.

- Vamos vê-lo. – ele disse, já indo de encontro com a porta de entrada do recinto.

- Há um pequeno problema… - finalmente ela disse, vendo-o parar e fitá-la friamente, como sempre fizera desde que a chamara para cuidar de seus problemas.

- Diga. – permaneceu parado, ainda a olhando.

- Bem… - complicou novamente, vendo-o estreitar mais uma vez os olhos, o que com certeza significava que não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com o que ela estava fazendo. – Este apartamento não está à venda.

- E daí? – Sesshoumaru perguntou já dando de ombros, e voltando a caminhar em direção à porta.

- E daí que o senhor quer comprá-lo. – respondeu a mulher, caminhando apressadamente junto à ele.

- Não há problemas. O que não quero é continuar do jeito que estou no momento.

Adentraram rapidamente no lugar, subindo as escadas que davam acesso ao apartamento. O corredor chegava a ser algo sombrio, a mostra de que não era habitado por um tempo considerável. E finalmente, ao passarem pela tão solitária porta, puderam ver que era perfeito. _Perfeito_. Pelo menos para ele. Ele andou a passos lentos, prestando atenção a cada detalhe que via naquele apartamento.

Era bastante amplo, organizado e mobiliado, o que era mais um agrado. _Muito bem mobiliado_, pensou. Pelo menos, não teria de se preocupar agora com mudanças de mobília, já que não possuía nada que fosse de extrema importância para si. Nada de fotografias, nada de sofás ou cadeiras, nada… Nada. Não havia _nada_ que o importasse, nada que o _preocupasse_. E parado em meio àquela sala, via que ocorria o mesmo com Sara.

_Não_ se importava com ela. Não se importava com o _relacionamento_ que levavam, não se importava com a _vida_ que levavam. Taisho Sesshoumaru passara vinte e sete anos de sua vida sem se preocupar com nada. Sem se importar com nada. E tinha absoluta certeza de que tudo continuaria da mesma maneira.

Andou lentamente por entre o belo tapete que decorava o chão, visualizando a bela poltrona que permanecia encostada a uma das paredes. Em meio ao estresse que o perturbava naqueles tempos, sentar-se em algo tão confortável era algo que apreciava bastante. E assim o fez, encostando parte de sua face cansada no objeto macio.

Sesshoumaru fechara lentamente seus olhos, esquecendo-se, momentaneamente, de que estava sendo observado por uma outra pessoa. Kazuo Koharu, sua corretora.

A mulher poderia dizer que nunca vira aquele homem frio e, aparentemente solitário, descansando. Naquele momento, caso não o conhecesse, poderia dizer que seria a visão mais perfeita que tivera. Mas ao vê-lo abrir os olhos, percebeu que aquela expressão fria, antes relaxada, era a realidade, e que nem tudo poderia ser como desejávamos.

- Acerte tudo com os antigos proprietários, Koharu. – disse ele, ainda sentado naquela poltrona.

- Tem certeza, Taisho-san? – perguntou a mulher, olhando desdenhosamente para o rapaz, que olhava para a televisão sem vida sobre um dos móveis.

- Nunca tive tanta certeza. – desviou sua atenção para ela, vendo-a buscar mais uma vez o celular dentro de sua bolsa. – Tente negociar a compra.

- Tentarei. – disse ela, enquanto digitava habilmente o número que sugeria o panfleto.

Enquanto esperava a resposta final, Sesshoumaru dirigiu-se para os outros cômodos do local. Passou por todos, vendo que, pela leve decoração do quarto, o apartamento deveria ter pertencido a uma mulher. Mas não havia fotos, ou qualquer outra coisa que denunciasse seu nome, ou quem era.

Caminhou ainda mais, encontrando uma porta escondida sobre tantos outros móveis. Abriu-a e subiu a escada que ali se encontrava, até chegar ao local mais tranqüilizante dali. A cobertura.

Uma onda de calor passou eletrizantemente por seu corpo, aquecendo sua pele gélida. Apesar do lugar não apresentar instalações que pudessem favorecer a beleza que deveria ter, a bela paisagem de Tokyo a encobria.

Mas não era isso que ele queria. Seria esta a primeira coisa a fazer logo que começasse a morar lá. Reformaria a cobertura e a transformaria em algo mais que a simples imagem das ruas de Tokyo.

Sentir a brisa levar seus finos cabelos prateados era uma das coisas de que, lembrava-se, Sara gostava de observar. Segundo ela, passaria horas vendo-o daquela maneira, mas nunca se envolveu com aquele comentário. Internamente, Sesshoumaru sabia que Sara nutria por ele um sentimento diferente àquele que o próprio nutria por ela.

E além disso, sabia do conhecimento da outra sobre os motivos daquele casamento arranjado. Nunca a iludira, e da mesma forma, ela também nunca confessara que era apaixonada por ele.

Mas agora, ela não estava mais lá. Concomitantemente, não havia mais motivo algum para lembra-se daquilo. Tudo o que vivera e comentara com Sara, fora-se com ela. E ele não poderia trazer de volta. E talvez, _não quisesse_…

Olhou pela última vez os altos prédios que ali se destacavam, caminhando novamente para o lugar onde sua corretora estaria. Esperava que a mesma já mantivesse uma resposta satisfatória, pelo menos para ele.

Chegou sorrateiramente na sala, onde Koharu permanecia sentada em uma das fabulosas poltronas. Pelo visto, estava terminando aquela conversa, e não percebera sua chegada. Como sempre.

- É claro. – disse ela à pessoa do outro lado da linha. – Qualquer mudança, já possui meu número. Arigatou. – fechou o celular, virando-se para onde Sesshoumaru estava, e se assustando levemente, ao perceber que ele a encarava da mesma maneira fria de sempre.

- E então? – ele perguntou, sentando-se novamente na mesma poltrona de antes.

- Infelizmente não querem vender, Taisho-san. – Koharu comentou, levantando-se do sofá e sorrindo para o rapaz. – Mas segundo eles, tudo já esta pronto para a locação. Pode residir aqui desde hoje, se quiser.

- E porque não querem vender? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, não escutando o término da frase da mulher. – Estou disposto a pagar o necessário por este apartamento.

- Não quiseram me contar. – Koharu guardou o celular na bolsa. – Parece que é algo familiar…

Sesshoumaru se calou neste instante, apoiando a cabeça mais uma vez na cadeira. Não imaginava quais seriam os motivos para que aquela família negasse a quantidade absurda de dinheiro que oferecia por aquela moradia. Esperava apenas que tudo desse certo e finalmente percebessem o equívoco que estavam cometendo.

- Bem… - murmurou Koharu, indo até a porta do local. – Tenho que ir, Taisho-san. Vai ficar aqui? – perguntou, já com a porta aberta.

- Hai. – foi o que respondeu, antes de escutar a despedida da mulher, e ficar sozinho como sempre ficara em sua vida. – Finalmente… Só…

Sentado naquele elegante assento, pôs-se a pensar em tudo o que estava vivendo naquele período. Pensamento que desapareceram logo que seus olhos âmbar perceberam, não muito longe dali, um branco envelope intermediário. Estava escondido na parte interna do móvel que abrigava a televisão, e quando percebeu, já estava com ele em mãos.

Nunca fora alguém curioso, e se reprimia internamente com o que estava prestes a fazer.

Abriu-o vagarosamente, retirando de dentro todos os papéis que ali jaziam, e viu que se tratava apenas de contas. Contas enviadas há meses, ainda fechadas. Todas no nome, evidentemente, da antiga moradora daquele apartamento. Matsubara Rin.

* * *

** Próximo capítulo **

_- Eu moro aqui!_

_- Posso lhe processar por invasão de domicílio e assédio sexual, sabia?_

_- Eu estou viva!_

* * *

_**E agora as respostas aos reviews:**_

_**Pammy-sama**__: Que bom que você acha que a fic vai ser linda. Pelo menos o filme foi, ne? . Por sinal, eu estou lendo várias fics, e uma delas se chama "__**Soneto da Dor**__". É você que escreve? Se for, meus parabéns. Adorei a história, 'tá? E pode ter certeza de que deixarei um review. Espero que continue acompanhando. Kissus!_

_**Jeh-chan**__: Não dei uma data absoluta para postar os capítulos, mas será basicamente, no máximo, até a primeira semana de cada mês. E é uma pena que você não tenha visto este filme. Como a Pammy-sama disse, ele é lindo! Eu recomendo, 'tá? Fico feliz em saber que está gostando e espero que continue acompanhando. Kissus!_

_**Rukia-hime**__: Pois é. Eu adoro cortar as fics na melhor parte, e não sou a única.. Este capítulo pode não responder totalmente suas dúvidas (ou a de todas as pessoas que não viram o filme), mas o fim dele é meio revelador. E talvez até aproximadamente o capítulo 6 você não entenda totalmente (talvez ninguém entenda totalmente). Mas é pelo capítulo 6 que as coisas começam realmente a serem explicadas. Espero que goste e que continue lendo, OK? Kissus!_

_**Kuchiki** **Rin**: Que bom que tenho uma leitora nova! Espero que goste, OK? Kissus!_

_Não sabem o quanto fiquei feliz com os reviews mandados, e espero que receba mais com este novo capítulo._

_Ah, detalhe! Suponho que a fic tenha apenas 10 capítulos, então a história não será tão longa. E posso adiantar que já existe outro trabalho para ficar no lugar deste._

_Como sabem, esta fic é uma adaptação, e assim será com todos as outras que ficarem no lugar desta. Pelo menos uma de minhas fics será adaptação, já que praticamente tudo que eu assisto ou leio me lembra este casal._

_E só por precaução: __**Não é falta de imaginação**__. É apenas uma maneira de me desgastar menos e garantir a vocês que sempre tenham algo para ler. OK?_

_Kissus,_

_Ja ne!_


	3. Visitas Indesejadas

**Yo, minna! Kami-sama, eu odeio essa minha entrada. Ò_Ó**

**Mas fazer o que…**

**Desta vez vou ser bem curta 'tá legal?**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo novo e...**

**... Boa leitura!**

**-**

**-**

E se fosse verdade...?

**-**

**By Lin-chan**

**-**

**Capítulo 3: Visitas indesejadas.**

**-**

Um dia após o ocorrido, Sesshoumaru ainda permanecia venturoso por sua nova moradia. Nunca fora apegado a nada, mas, pela primeira vez, talvez em anos, conseguia sentir-se bem naquele local. O ar sofisticado e caloroso, era absolutamente o contrário daquilo que parecia ser seu antigo apartamento.

Agora, sentado na poltrona que tanto lhe agradara, projetava, assim como havia pensado no dia anterior, uma nova cobertura.

E por mais impressionante que isso pudesse parecer para ele, nenhuma idéia útil conseguia passar por sua cabeça. Sempre fora astuto para tais assuntos, principalmente por ser arquiteto. Era o mínimo requerido em seu local de trabalho.

Com tantos acontecimentos, por mais que pudessem parecer não marcá-lo, debilitavam-no, de certa forma. Mas não era isso que queria. Não queria ser debilitado por lembranças sem nexo. Nunca fora, e continuaria com esta idéia.

Sem saber o que fazer, largou as folhas de papel que segurava há pouco, junto com sua caneta esferográfica. Deveria encontrar algo para, pelo menos, desvencilhar-lhe de tais pensamentos. E era exatamente para tal objetivo que aquela televisão estava lá, pelo menos em sua opinião.

Pegou o controle que jazia encima de uma bela e pequena mesa, e tratou de apertar o botão responsável por ligar o objeto. Dentre tantos canais, seria quase impossível não haver nada que o interessasse. Mas estava enganado, e já sabia disto desde o começo. _Nada_. Por mais que mudasse várias vezes de canal, _nenhum_ conseguia prender sua atenção. O que fazer?

Levantou-se, então, indo de encontro à geladeira, que ficava não tão longe dali. Não comera bem desde que acordara, e tamanha falta de atenção poderia ser uma reação daquele ato. De qualquer maneira, encheu um copo com uma quantidade considerável de suco, e, andando mais um pouco, pôde pegar um saco de batatas fritas de dentro do armário.

Não era aquela exatamente a maneira correta de se alimentar, segundos seus ideais. Mas cansado da maneira em que se encontrava e sem disposição, era a única coisa que poderia fazer.

Voltou lentamente para a sala, sentando-se novamente na mesma poltrona de sempre. Comeria um pouco, e tinha certeza de que suas idéias voltariam com toda a força que poderia. Mas não foi isso o que ocorreu.

Num ato inesperado, se assim se pode concluir, Sesshoumaru derrubou o copo que trazia consigo, espalhando todo o líquido sobre a cadeira que tanto gostava. Apertou levemente a região entre os olhos, fechando-os irritadamente. E pensar que já escutara uma vez que _nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar_. Nunca acreditara.

Buscou algum pedaço de tecido que pudesse existir naquele apartamento, encontrando um rapidamente. Esfregou-o fortemente no local molhado, vendo que não parecia melhorar aquela situação. E com a irritação, aumentada apenas pela mancha, pôs-se a esfregar o tecido de maneira quase que violenta, lançando depois o que tinha em mãos para longe de onde estava.

E escutando algo que não esperava escutar nunca.

- O que está fazendo?! – ouviu alguém gritar, virando de onde estava, até poder ver uma mulher.

Uma mulher bem ao lado da mesa, olhando severamente para ele. Mas quem seria ela? Como teria entrado naquele local? Porque estaria reclamando com ele?

- Quem é você? - ele perguntou friamente, olhando decididamente para a mulher de longos cabelos castanhos, que parecia não se incomodar com aquele gesto.

- Eu quem perguntou! – brandiu ela, ainda o encarando. – O que está fazendo em meu apartamento, manchando minha poltrona?! – apontou para o objeto.

- Sou eu quem mora aqui. – Sesshoumaru a informou, já que ela parecia não se dar conta de que entrara no lugar errado.

- _Eu_ moro aqui! – enfatizou o pronome. – Estes móveis são meus, e este apartamento também!

- É mesmo? – perguntou sarcástico. – Então o que seria isto? – ele perguntou, mostrando à ela a escritura de locação.

- Ah… - ela murmurou, olhando sem acreditar para o papel que lhe fora estendido. – Isto é falso. – deduziu.

- Saia daqui. – ordenou ele friamente, vendo-a, desta vez, estreitar os olhos para ele.

- Não sairei do que é meu! – ela respondeu, indo até mais perto dele. – Não se pode vender ou alugar algo sem que o dono saiba! E eu não sei de nada!

- Qual seria o seu nome? - indagou, lembrando-se das contas que achara tempos atrás.

- … - a garota permaneceu calada, parecendo esforçar-se para lembrar de algo que acontecera há bastante tempo. – Rin. – respondeu relutantemente, logo que visualizou as contas de energia sobre a mesa da sala.

- Porque teve que olhar para lá? – Sesshoumaru objetou, ao perceber o que ela fizera.

- Meu nome não vem ao caso! – ela berrou mais uma vez, demonstrando a irritação que sentia com a situação.

- Isso não me interessa. – Sesshoumaru rebateu, pondo as mãos nos bolsos da calça social que usava. – Poderia prendê-la por tentar um golpe.

- Eu é quem deveria prendê-lo! – gritou assustada, olhando no mesmo instante para o telefone, que permanecia no mesmo local que deixara. – E é isso que farei.

E no momento seguinte, já se encontrava de pé, ao lado da peça. Rin olhou desdenhosamente para o rapaz, dando a ele uma última chance de ir embora sem precisar de alguma queixa, mas ele sequer se moveu. E isto foi o suficiente para ela perceber que deveria tirá-lo de lá. _À força_.

Decididamente, lançara sua mão em direção ao telefone, mas segundos depois, estranhou ao perceber que não colidira com absolutamente nada. Tentara novamente, agora observando cada movimento que fazia. E foi neste instante que arregalara os olhos, afastando-se dali.

No momento em que lançara sua mão, em nada bateu. Simplesmente porque ela sumira, e passara direto. Sua mão passara direto pelo telefone.

Rin repetiu o que fizera várias vezes, vendo que não era algum tipo de brincadeira pregada por sua mente. Mas… Como? Como tal acontecimento poderia existir? Como aquilo pôde acontecer?

Virou-se rapidamente para Sesshoumaru, vendo que ele permanecia exatamente como estava, desde que chegara ali. Não mudara em nada sua expressão, e isso só poderia ter acontecido caso fosse culpado por algo.

- O que fez com meu telefone? – ela perguntou, já assustada e com raiva, ao mesmo tempo, com o que acontecia.

- Não toquei no seu telefone. – Sesshoumaru comentou, lançando o mesmo pedaço de pano que estava caído no chão, nela.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?! – ela brandiu novamente ao ver a ação do outro, desesperando-se ainda mais, ao ver que o pano, assim como o telefone, não se colidiu com seu corpo. Ambos passaram direto, como se fosse…

- Você é um fantasma. – ele disse, vendo Rin arregalar os olhos em sua direção. – Não tem mais o que fazer aqui.

- Estou viva, entendeu?! – ela berrou inutilmente, passando por ele, e saindo da mesma maneira que entrara. Pelo menos era como pensava.

- … - Sesshoumaru ficou inerte ao ver que a garota que ia em direção à porta, simplesmente desaparecera, não deixando sequer, algum rastro que comprovasse que passara por lá. – Louca. – murmurou, voltando a tentar limpar a enorme mancha na cadeira. Mancha que já estava seca. – Kuso. – reclamou o mais baixo que pôde, lançando o tecido, mais uma vez, no chão. – Preciso relaxar…

E assim o fez, lançando-se sobre a cama, que, agora via, pertencera um dia, talvez, àquela garota. Olhou de relance para o local, vendo que tudo parecia estritamente normal. Mas sabia que não estava. E agora, não conseguiria mais se deitar lá. Não no momento, pelo menos.

Levantou-se e foi direto para o banheiro, a fim de tomar um relaxante banho. Era disso que estava precisando, e não se privaria de passar o tempo suficiente para sua irritação e todas aquelas idéias absurdas passarem.

Abriu a ducha quente sobre si, sentindo a água morna entrar em contato com a pele fria, e assim ficou por muito tempo. Tempo que julgou ser o suficiente para trazê-lo ao normal.

Enrolou-se rapidamente na toalha que ali guardava, deixando seu trabalhado peito à mostra, e sentindo pequenas gotículas de água, provenientes de seu longo cabelo, escorregarem por ele.

Como num ato reflexo, olhara em torno de onde estava, apenas na intenção de saber se aquela mulher maluca encontrava-se lá, mas não a viu. E isso foi o suficiente para virar-se seguro frente ao espelho, e retirar o vapor, que nele se alojava, com uma das mãos. E mesmo com os devidos cuidados iniciais, não deixou de estreitar os olhos ao ver, através do espelho, que ela _estava_ lá.

- Mandei ir embora. – ele comentou, olhando-a pelo reflexo do espelho.

- Não vou sair daqui. – foi o que ela respondeu, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo, olhando raivosamente para ele.

- Posso lhe processar por invasão de domicílio e assédio sexual, sabia? – ameaçou-a, apoiando as mãos na pia de mármore.

- Não tenho medo. – Rin sorriu sarcasticamente, fazendo-o virar-se, finalmente para onde estava.

- Escute… - Sesshoumaru murmurou, percebendo ao se virar, que ela não estava mais lá. Sumira, assim como da outra vez. – Espero que não apareça novamente. – avisou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos revoltos e molhados.

* * *

Estava agora em pé, diante daquela imagem que tanto observava. A cobertura estaria espetacular depois que finalmente descobrisse o que faria com ela.

Sesshoumaru desejava que nada daquilo que acontecera há alguns minutos voltasse a acontecer, mesmo tendo alguma certeza de que, _a tal Rin,_ não se tratava de um fantasma, e sim, de uma imagem sem nexo que sua mente criara. Deveria tê-la conhecido em algum local, e agora, lembrara-se dela por algum motivo desconhecido. Sua cabeça não lhe pregaria uma peça.

- Adoro ficar aqui. – Sesshoumaru escutou aquela voz novamente, percebendo que ela sempre aparecia nos momentos em que estava pensado nela. E isso era incômodo.

- Perguntarei pela última vez. – avisou ele. - O que quer?

- Já disse que moro aqui. – Rin replicou, ficando ao lado dele.

- Não pensei que tivesse que chegar neste estágio, mas, vou chamar um exorcista. – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, já Rin, riu com aquele comentário. – Do que está rindo? – ele perguntou irritado.

- Exorcistas são para pessoas demoníacas. – explicou ela. – E não para mim.

Ele rosnou levemente, escutando, logo depois, o barulho estressante de seu celular.

- Moshi moshi. – atendeu de uma vez, sem ao menos olhar quem era _o outro_.

- _Sesshoumaru-sama._ – respondeu a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Pode falar, Koharu. – ele ordenou, ao perceber de quem se tratava.

- _Bem, tenho uma boa notícia_. – disse ela num tom alegre.

- Fale. – Sesshoumaru olhou de soslaio para Rin, que olhava interrogativamente para ele.

- _A responsável pelo apartamento acabou de me ligar e, segundo ela, poderá vender o local, caso a dona não volte_. – explicou.

- A dona está viajando? – ele perguntou sem algum motivo aparente.

- _Isso eu não sei_. – informo Koharu. – _Ela apenas me disse isso_.

- Ótimo. – Sesshoumaru respondeu. – Qualquer nova informação, me avise.

- Pode deixar. Ja ne.

- Ja. – ele se despediu casualmente, guardando, logo em seguida, o celular em um dos bolsos. – Então você é a dona? – ele perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Hai. – ela respondeu sem hesitar.

- Pois saiba que acabei de receber uma ligação de minha corretora, e segundo ela, a real responsável deste apartamento disse que a dona não está aqui. – ele explicou.

- Algo… Algo está errado. – Rin comentou, virando seu rosto rapidamente para onde Sesshoumaru estava.

- Conte-me de sua vida, Rin. – ele ordenou, olhando friamente para ela.

- Eu… - ela murmurou, olhando para distante dali. – Não sei de nada… – disse por fim.

- Perdeu a memória? – ele perguntou cinicamente, passando um braço por ela, e vendo que atravessava, da mesma maneira que os outros objetos. – Você não existe, Rin.

- Eu existo! – ela gritou, saindo de perto dele. – Se não existisse não estaria aqui!

- Você está morta. – Sesshoumaru revelou calmamente. – É por isso que não se lembra de nada. – continuou a falar, vendo Rin pôr as mãos sobre as orelhas, numa tentativa frustrada de não escutar o que ele falava. – Você não deveria estar aqui.

- Eu estou viva! – gritou ela. – VIVA! – gritou mais alto ainda.

Sesshoumaru balançou negativamente a cabeça, olhando estreitamente para ela. Aquela garota deveria ir embora de qualquer maneira, e aquelas palavras foram o único jeito que pôde encontrar, não que cresse nelas.

Saiu vagarosamente de lá, deixando Rin sozinha, ainda com as mãos sobre as orelhas. Ela olhou para a paisagem que tanto via. A paisagem que não se apagara de suas lembranças.

Uma simples paisagem, que com certeza, não se comparava a toda a sua história, a toda a sua _vida_! E aqueles objetos… Estava tão confusa! Não sabia o que fazer.

Mas por um lado, aquele homem estava certo. Não se lembrava de absolutamente nada de sua vida, e fora dali, daquele apartamento, parecia tão… _Morta_.

Não continuaria lá. Descobriria o que acontecera consigo, e disso tinha certeza. Apenas não sabia se conseguiria fazer tal coisa sozinha. Talvez precisasse de uma ajuda. E no momento, só existia uma pessoa que poderia lhe ajudar. Uma pessoa que, sabia ela, não tinha essa intenção.

E foi com esses sentimentos e pensamentos, que Rin sumiu no meio daquela bela cobertura. Sumira da mesma forma que fizera nas diversas vezes que chegara àquele apartamento. Simplesmente desaparecera, sem deixar rastro algum.

**

* * *

**

**** Próximo capítulo ****

_- Estou vendo coisas._

_- Não vou desistir, Sesshoumaru._

_- Se quer tanto se livrar de mim… Me ajude._

_**Capítulo 4: Tudo pela solidão.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Agora as respostas aos reviews**__:_

_**Luh or Kuchiki Rin:**__ - Pois é, todo mundo 'tá reclamando disso… -_-''. Gente, dá uma ajudinha aí. Eu só não tenho tanto tempo, 'tá? ^_^_

_- É, eu tento colocar as melhores partes, ne? ^_^. _

_- Eu posso até postar antes, sabia? Esse fanfic já 'tá completo, vai ter 10 capítulos. É que fica tão bonitinho postar tudo no mesmo dia. ^_~ . Vou pensar no seu caso. Kissus, e arigatou pelo review._

_**Pammy-sama**__: - 'Tá brincando, ne? __**Soneto da Dor**__ é muito boa. E __**O que toda mulher inteligente deve saber**__ também. Adoro as duas. Ah, e eu já deixei um comentário, 'tá. Só que acho que foi no capítulo oito… ^_~_

_- Eu também chorei! ~_~. Ele é muito lindo! Você tem Orkut? (que pergunta mais nada a ver)._

_- Ah, e 'tá parecida, mas realmente, tem algumas coisas diferentes. Porque se fosse tudo igual não seria adaptação, ne? Seria plágio. E eu ainda não quero ser processada.^_^_

_- Ah, vou te dar uma dica. Você conhece Ai no Uta, do Every Little Thing (que por acaso eu 'tô escutando agora.)? Lê essa fic escutando essa música. É nela que eu me baseio para escrever. Kissus e arigatou pelo comentário. _

_**Rukia-hime**__: - É, ele é bem solitário. Mas toda essa solidão vai acabar, e você vai ver._

_- E nem se preocupe, que já nesse capítulo, como deve ter visto, a Rin apareceu. O único problema é que você não deve ter entendido o que aconteceu, ne? Mas tudo será esclarecido (totalmente) entre os capítulos seis e sete (creio). Kissus e arigatou pelo review!_

_Agradeço a todos e espero realmente que continuem lendo minhas histórias. Sempre que vejo a quantidade de reviews que me foram mandadas, e principalmente, sem nenhuma crítica (a não ser pelo dia de postar -_-''), fico bastante feliz. É sério, eu passo o dia todo rindo._

_Agradeço de coração, 'tá?_

_**Agradecimentos especiais à:**_

_- __**Acdy**__-__**chan**__, __**Rukia**__-__**hime**__ e __**Individua**__**do**__**Mal**__, por terem me adicionado como uma de suas autoras favoritas._

_- __**Rukia-hime**__, por ter adicionado esta história como uma de suas favoritas._

_- Aproveito e agradeço também à __**Acdy-chan**__, que adicionou _Tempos perdidos_ como uma de suas histórias favoritas. E fiquem sabendo que talvez eu transforme essa oneshot em uma fic longa, OK? _

_Kissus,_

_Ja ne._


	4. Tudo pela solidão

**Yo, minna! **

**Aqui está mais um capítulo de E se fosse verdade…?**

**Infelizmente não consegui postar mês passado, então agora, estou mandando este presentinho para vocês.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Boa leitura!**

**-**

**-**

E se fosse verdade…?

**-**

**By Lin-chan**

**-**

**Capítulo 4: Tudo pela solidão.**

**-**

- Então está por aqui? – perguntou um jovem rapaz à Sesshoumaru, que mantinha suas mãos dentro de seu bolso, devido ao frio que sentia no momento.

- Exatamente, Kouga. – ele respondeu, olhando para o céu estrelado daquela noite.

Ainda no mesmo dia em que tivera aquele súbito encontro com Rin, a suposta dona do apartamento que residia no momento, Sesshoumaru resolvera sair por entre as belas ruas que tanto admirava pela cobertura.

Por coincidência, acabara por encontrar Ookami Kouga, um antigo amigo de Sara, que, não sabia, mas também morava por aquelas redondezas.

Agora, conversavam sobre alguns dos assuntos que Sesshoumaru menos gostava. Sua vida passada.

- Pelo que vejo, está com frio. – comentou Kouga, ao perceber as mãos escondidas de Sesshoumaru.

- Um pouco. – ele confirmou, retirando-as do bolso e esfregando uma na outra, talvez na intenção de esquentá-las um pouco mais do que o grosso tecido.

- Não quer um café? – Kouga perguntou, apontando para uma simples cafeteria ao fim daquela mesma rua.

- Seria bom. – foi o que Sesshoumaru disse, até logo saírem caminhando por toda aquela extensão da calçada.

Chegaram rapidamente ao local esperado, sentando em uma mesa qualquer do lado de fora da loja. Apesar do frio, Sesshoumaru não trocaria aquela imagem por nada. À noite, as luzes de vários prédios em Tokyo acendiam-se constantemente, revelando uma beleza escondida pela energia do sol.

Além do que, podia dizer que sentia frio com menos intensidade que as outras pessoas, o que o obrigava a ficar do lado de fora da loja, já que a parte interna era firmemente aquecida. E para ele, aquele pequeno aquecimento poderia se transformar num calor odioso.

- O que lhe angustia tanto, Sesshoumaru? – Kouga perguntou, ao ver o rapaz olhar incansavelmente para o apartamento que agora habitava.

- Estou vendo coisas. – ele respondeu, ainda olhando concentradamente para o local, cujo permanecia escuro, devido às luzes apagadas.

- Vê Sara? – indagou preocupado com o tipo de reação que Sesshoumaru poderia ter obtido com a morte da noiva.

- Iie. – respondeu friamente, mostrando, a partir de sua voz, que Sara era um assunto morto para ele. – Não a conheço.

- Então é uma mulher… - Kouga falou maliciosamente, observando após o olhar gélido que lhe fora lançado.

- Ela me persegue. – Sesshoumaru prosseguiu, voltando a olhar para a casa. – Insiste em dizer que é a dona do local, mas ela não existe. – falou sarcasticamente. – Todos os objetos a atravessam.

- Sesshoumaru… - Kouga murmurou, olhando angustiadamente para o homem. – Talvez fosse melhor se procurasse um psicólogo.

- Não preciso de psicólogo, Kouga. – Sesshoumaru informou irritadamente, deixando o café que chegara há pouco sobre a mesa.

- As coisas podem piorar, Sesshoumaru. – disse ele, levando a xícara de café quente rapidamente ao encontro de seus lábios.

- Não me lembro de ter pedido sua opinião. – ele retrucou, olhando aborrecidamente para o amigo da falecida.

- Apenas quero o seu bem. – Kouga olhou para Sesshoumaru, que observou a janela de seu apartamento.

- Não é meu amigo para tanto. – refletiu.

- Eu me considero seu amigo. – o rapaz mais novo revelou, vendo Sesshoumaru estreitar os olhos para algo além de onde estavam.

- Mas eu não. – e assim, se levantou rapidamente, caminhando toda a trajetória restante, até chegar onde mais desejava. – O que faz aqui? – perguntou à garota que se balançava levemente no pequeno balanço existente na frente do prédio.

- Preciso de ajuda. – disse ela, mantendo a cabeça levemente abaixada.

- Procure alguém que more, de preferência, bastante longe daqui. – Sesshoumaru andou além daquele brinquedo, parando ao ouvir a voz fraca da mulher que o perseguia desde aquela tarde.

- E quem mais me ajudaria? – Rin falou sarcástica. – Apenas você me vê, e eu não sei o porque.

- Não foi Sara quem a mandou para me atormentar? – ele perguntou, olhando desta vez para Rin, que o observou intrigadamente.

- Sara? Do que está falando? – ela indagou confusamente.

- Esqueça. – ele murmurou após um cansado suspiro. – Vire-se sozinha.

- Mas preciso de ajuda! – Rin brandiu, percebendo que ele não entendia a situação pela qual passava.

- E eu não me interesso. – comentou gelidamente, vendo-a estreitar os olhos em sua direção. – Você já está morta. Saber o que aconteceu em seu passado não mudaria absolutamente nada. – desabafou. – A única coisa de que deve saber é que está acabando com a minha paciência. Fique longe daqui. – terminou seu recado ainda mais frio e irritado que o início.

- … - Rin permaneceu calada, notando que, mesmo com tais palavras ele ainda a observava. Por mais que aqueles olhos frios a vissem com desgosto, não desistiria. Ele era a sua única chance de saber o que realmente acontecera. – Não vou desistir, Sesshoumaru. – pronunciou pela primeira vez o nome dele, o que mostrava que ela o perseguia, onde quer que ele estivesse.

E lentamente, ele pôde ver a imagem da mulher à sua frente se desintegrar, sumir diante de seus olhos. Mas ele sabia que ela não havia ido embora. Sabia que ela ainda estava lá, e que estaria com ele onde quer que fosse.

* * *

Já se passava das onze da noite, mas ele não possuía sono. Tudo aquilo acontecera em um pequeno espaço de tempo, e os acontecimentos permaneciam impregnados em sua mente. Mas, sem algum motivo aparente, não conseguia se esquecer do rosto magoado e decidido que Rin fizera horas antes.

Mesmo que não quisesse admitir, enquanto Rin estava lá, não se sentira só. Enquanto aquela garota esquisita estava com ele, naquele apartamento, vivera mais do que poderia ter vivido com Sara, naquela época. E isso não era algo bom.

Levantou-se da costumeira poltrona, cruzou o corredor e abriu a porta, que logo fora fechada após sua travessia pela mesma. Ficar naquele lugar traria apenas lembranças que não desejava ter. Lembranças sobre _ela_. _Mas não era isso o que queria_.

Achava-se um tolo por nutrir tais lembranças por alguém que ao menos existia. Alguém que era apenas o fruto de sua mente doentia. Doentia pela solidão. Debilitada pela solidão.

Atravessou a mesma rua de antes, chegando à mesma cafeteria com que conversara com Kouga. Ficaria lá até que finalmente se cansasse, e esperava que tal atitude não demorasse muito.

Mas seus pensamentos foram mais uma vez em vão, ao ouvir _aquela_ _voz_. A voz que lhe atormentara por todo aquele dia. Por toda aquela noite.

- Finalmente saiu de lá. – Rin falou, ficando de frente à Sesshoumaru.

Pela primeira vez desde que ela aparecera, se encararam calmamente. Sem insultos. Sem reclamações. E pela primeira vez, Sesshoumaru pôde notar aqueles brilhantes olhos castanhos. Olhos que sempre foram escondidos pelos repentinos atos de irritação que ela apresentava.

Mas não poderia se prender àquilo. Nunca. Taisho Sesshoumaru não se impressionaria pelo olhar de um fantasma. _Nunca_.

- Fingirei que não lhe vejo. – foi o que ele disse, antes de virar as costas para ela e atravessar a porta da loja.

- É o que veremos… - murmurou Rin travessamente, atravessando-a também.

Próximo à parede da aquecida sala aromatizada à café, Sesshoumaru se encontrava numa pequena mesa de dois lugares. Chamara rapidamente o garçom, pedindo o mesmo que pedira um poço mais cedo. E ao virar-se, deparou-se mais uma vez com aquela face. Rin estava sentada agora à seu lado. E não poderia fazer nada.

- Sinto falta disso. – comentou ela, apontando para a xícara que o empregado acabara de colocar em sua mesa. Mas não houve resposta. – Vai me ignorar agora? – ela perguntou irritada, ficando frente à frente com o rapaz de longos cabelos prateados.

Os olhos do mesmo permaneciam vidrados em uma das janelas do local, e nunca se encontrariam aos seus. A não ser que fosse obrigado a tal ação. E com certeza seria.

- Já que quer assim… - Rin murmurou, pulando rapidamente para onde Sesshoumaru estava.

E não mais se via aquela garota. Porque agora, ela e Sesshoumaru eram _um só_.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?! – brandiu Sesshoumaru, ao ver o próprio braço se mexer sem seu consentimento.

- Controlando você. – escutou a voz de Rin perto de onde estava, e viu a cabeça da garota sair de repente por um de seus ombros.

- Rin, pare com isso! – gritou, sem perceber que chamava a atenção de todos que se encontravam no café naquele momento.

- Já está falando comigo? – ela perguntou sarcástica. – Pensei que me odiasse.

- E odeio. – disse tentando se controlar ao máximo, mas Rin parecia ser mais forte que ele.

Seus braços, mãos, pernas e pés, mexiam-se sem que quisesse. Tentava a todo o custo ficar parado, mas era algo mais forte. Muito mais forte.

E de repente, Sesshoumaru se levantou.

- Já chega deste vexame, não acha? – Rin murmurou, mostrando a ele os olhares assustados das outras pessoas.

- Vamos embora. – foi o que Sesshoumaru falou, tentando sair rapidamente da Cafeteria, mas seus pés pareciam estar pregados ao chão. – Rin, pare. – ele murmurou, sem se importar com o que poderiam dizer.

- Sou eu quem comanda, Sesshoumaru. – ela informou para ele, rindo docemente.

- Vamos embora daqui. – e o mais rápido que pôde, Rin e Sesshoumaru saíram de lá, deixando todos confusos com a cena presenciada.

Mas mesmo longe dali, Rin não saíra de dentro de seu corpo. Permanecera lá, e o levara a um local não tão longe. Um parque. Um belo parque, em sua opinião. E ali, finalmente parou com aquilo, voltando à realidade e deixando Sesshoumaru descansar exausto sob um dos bancos.

Ele passou as mãos desgrenhadas sobre seus longos fios de cabelos, suspirando mais uma vez naquele dia. Sentiu quando Rin sentou-se ao seu lado, vendo-a esconder sua face com as mãos.

Odiou-a por um instante. Fora transformado em algo ridículo para os antigos moradores dali, e isso era algo que não admitia. Não sabia explicar o porquê de não ter conseguido lutar contra ela, da mesma maneira como não sabia explicar o porquê de apenas ele conseguir vê-la. Já tentara de todas as formas livrar-se dela, mas nunca abdicaria de seu novo lar para tanto.

Levaria sua proposta a sério. Teria de chamar um exorcista na manhã seguinte.

- Gomen ne. – ouviu aquela voz novamente, olhando aborrecido para ela.

- Depois de me fazer passar por aquilo, é fácil pedir desculpas. – reclamou friamente, levantando-se.

- Onegai, tasukete! – brandiu ela, levantando-se também.

- Não percebe que eu não tenho absolutamente nada a ver com esta história?! – foi a vez dele gritar. – Não me peça mais ajuda! Apenas fique longe de mim!

- … - Rin se calou, assim como fizera no primeiro desabafo dele. Passou vagarosamente para frente dele, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. – Se quer tanto se livrar de mim… - começou ela. – … me ajude.

Um silêncio se iniciou diante das duas pessoas naquele parque. Ambos permaneciam encarando-se, e tal contato não fora quebrado. Porque Rin não conseguia deixar de encarar aqueles olhos cor de âmbar? Porque ele era tão frio? O que teria acontecido, afinal?

- Tem certeza de que me deixará em paz? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, quebrando o silêncio que havia se instalado no local. Mas ainda não conseguira quebrar aquele contato visual. Poderia, de certa forma, dizer que aqueles olhos cor de chocolate o hipnotizavam. Mas nunca diria. _Nunca revelaria_.

- Se é isso o que quer. – Rin concordou, levando sua mão até onde estava a dele. – Quero apenas descobrir meu passado. E não posso fazer tal coisa sozinha.

- …- Sesshoumaru olhou rapidamente para a mão estendida, dando um meio sorriso depois. – Feito. – e tentou apertá-la.

Mas como esperava, sua mão passara direto, e no fim, voltaram a se encarar. Mas desta vez, era diferente. Rin não estava o encarando com tristeza e raiva. Agora, era visível, pelo menos para ele, um doce sorriso em sua delicada face.

E por um momento, pensou que era aquele sorriso que sempre buscara em Sara. Pensou que era aquela a vida que deveria ter vivido por vinte e sete anos.

**

* * *

**

**** Próximo capítulo ****

_- __Meu chuveiro está quebrado. Poderia dar uma… Olhadinha?_

_- Sou uma prostituta?_

_- Você é médica, Rin._

Capítulo 5: Acidentes acolhedores.

* * *

_**Respostas aos reviews:**_

_**Luh**__: Pois, é… ^_^. É que eu acho tão bibitinho postar tudo no mesmo dia. Exatamente, esta fic é baseada em um filme, cujo nome é o mesmo (o filme é muito lindo por sinal, 'tá? ^_^). Kissus e arigatou pelo review._

_**Rukia-hime:**__ Sesshy é__ vacinado contra tudo o.O. Pois é, a Rin-chan tem a sorte de ser um fantasma a poder atravessas as paredes… ^_^. Uhuahuhau, eu também nunca pensei em vê-lo dando queixa numa delegacia, mas sabemos que isso não aconteceria, ne?^_ ^. Kissus e arigatou pelo review._

_**Pammy-sama**__: Ah, que legal! Eu adoro Ai no Uta (mesmo que a minha atual paixão seja __**"Lonely in gorgeous",**__ do anime Paradise Kiss (por sinal, a mesma música que eu usei pra fazer o segundo capítulo de "I miss you".)). Infelizmente não deu pra eu postar no mês passado, tava lotada com as últimas provas do ano (é agora ou nunca, ne? ^_^). Mas agora, atualizei quatro fic's de uma vez, e ainda 'tô mandando um oneshot. É um presentinho de natal, 'tá? Espero que gostem. Kissus e arigatou pelo review._

_**Individua do mal:**__ Nossa, que bom que você 'tá lendo.^_^. Kissus e arigatou pelo review._

_Bem, galerinha… Espero que tenham gostado da fic._

_Não demorarei pra postar da próxima vez, 'tá? (espero… o.O)_

_Agradeço a todos os reviews que me mandaram, e até àqueles que não me mandaram nenhum._

_Arigatou! ^_^_

_Kissus, _

_Ja ne._


	5. Acidentes acolhedores

**Yo, minna!**

**Aqui está mais um capítulo de **E se fosse verdade...?**.**

**Espero que gostem. E só para lembrar, estou postando também o último capítulo de **I miss you**. Sejam bonzinhos e leiam, OK? ^_^**

**Boa leitura!**

**-**

**-**

E se fosse verdade…?

**-**

_**By Lin-chan**_

**-**

**Capítulo 5: Acidentes acolhedores.**

**-**

Na manhã seguinte, lá estavam eles.

Assim como fora combinado, Sesshoumaru procurava evidências sobre a misteriosa vida de Matsubara Rin. E não havia maneira mais fácil do que perguntar àqueles que moraram junto a ela. Seus vizinhos.

Saíram do apartamento do último andar, o qual _os pertencia_, e desceram as largas escadas do escuro corredor. De imediato, a primeira porta apareceu, e exatamente por ela iniciaram suas pesquisas.

Sesshoumaru bateu levemente nela, esperando que alguém a atendesse, e melhor, que esse alguém soubesse de absolutamente tudo sobre a vida daquela mulher.

Logo a porta fora aberta, revelando a figura velha e cansada de um senhor, que olhou-os interrogativamente. Sesshoumaru olhou de soslaio para Rin, que apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça, como forma de afirmar que não o conhecia.

- Sumimasen. – Sesshoumaru disse, olhando confiantemente para o velho. – Por acaso conhecia a moradora da cobertura? – ele perguntou apontando para o andar acima.

- … - o homem continuou a olhá-lo, arqueando as sobrancelhas depois. E um longo silêncio foi instalado a partir disto.

Sesshoumaru arqueara a sobrancelha assim como o senhor antes havia feito, e permaneceu o encarando, parando depois para olhar para Rin, suspirando cansadamente. Aquele seria um longo dia…

- Vou repetir. – informou. – O senhor conheceria a moça que morou no andar acima?

- … - o homem mais uma vez permaneceu calado, levando o dedo indicador ao queixo. E logo relatou. – Pensei que estivesse vago. – ele disse, vendo Sesshoumaru estreitar os olhos e se encostar à parede em frente à porta.

- E estava. – Sesshoumaru explicou. – Mas antes disso, uma mulher morava lá. A conhecia? – tentou novamente.

- Desde que cheguei, pensei que estivesse vago. – o velho comentou.

- E desde quando está aqui? – Sesshoumaru perguntou cinicamente.

- Há cinqüenta anos. – respondeu o senhor, e no instante seguinte, Sesshoumaru rodou os olhos, assim como Rin, e desceu por todas as escadas, a fim de encontrar o próximo apartamento.

Desceram rapidamente, chegando logo na outra porta. Assim como fizera antes, Sesshoumaru batera levemente no local, aguardando a chegada do residente. Que não demorou.

- Sumimasen. – disse ele ao ver uma mulher de meia idade sair de dentro do apartamento, esperando intimamente que soubesse, pelo menos, que o local em questão era habitado. – Por acaso conhecia a mulher que habitava o último apartamento?

- Iie. – respondeu ela simpaticamente. – Infelizmente não a conheci.

- Diga como sou. – Rin falou para Sesshoumaru, que olhou-a atentamente, antes de dizer.

- É aproximadamente desta altura… - mostrou para a mulher com seu braço. – Possui longos cabelos castanhos, olhos da mesma cor, é pálida…

- O que disse?! – perguntou Rin irritada com o comentário do rapaz.

- Sinto muito, mas não a conheço. - confirmou a mulher, sorrindo depois.

- Arigatou. – o homem agradeceu, saindo novamente de lá, e indo até o último vizinho com quem Rin residira.

Era definitivamente inadmissível que absolutamente ninguém conhecesse Rin. Sesshoumaru não poderia dizer quanto tempo ela residira naquele local, mas deveria ser o suficiente para que pelo menos um dos moradores a conhecesse, ao menos de vista.

Ao sair de lá, caso não houvesse informação alguma, não saberia o que fazer. Não saberia onde procurar mais pistas sobre uma pessoa que não existe.

Batera mais uma vez na porta do último apartamento, tendo que esperar consideravelmente menos que nos outros locais. Imediatamente a porta fora aberta, revelando a imagem cansada de uma mulher. Uma mulher vestida apenas com uma pequena roupa de ginástica. E que ao ver Sesshoumaru, amparou-se de uma sensual queda pela parede.

- Pois não? – ela perguntou, olhando diretamente para ele.

- Sou seu novo vizinho e queria saber se conhecia a antiga moradora da cobertura. – Sesshoumaru perguntou, olhando ora para a mulher, ora para Rin, que mantinha seus olhos estreitados à garota.

- Ah, uma esquisitona? – indagou a mulher, ao que Sesshoumaru mostrou um meio sorriso.

- Exatamente. – ele respondeu, olhando de soslaio para Rin. – A conhecia?

- Apenas de vista. – concluiu. – Não sei seu nome, ou nada de útil. Sei apenas que saía pela manhã de casa e às vezes voltava apenas no dia seguinte. Ato bastante esquisito.

- Com certeza. – concordou Sesshoumaru, vendo Rin olhá-lo irritadamente.

- Mais algo? – Sesshoumaru viu a mulher se desgrudar da parede andando em sua direção.

- Iie. – ele negou. – Arigatou.

- Ozawa Kagura. – ela disse, vendo-o virar-se novamente para si, e apertar a mão que acabara de estender. – E seu nome?

- Taisho Sesshoumaru. – ele respondeu, soltando depois a mão dela, e virando-se novamente.

E mais uma vez, fora interrompido.

- Sabe… - começou Kagura. – Meu chuveiro está quebrado. Poderia dar uma… - olhou de cima a baixo para ele. – Olhadinha?

Sesshoumaru manteve-se frio e impassível, como sempre se mantinha quando estava diante de situações que não o agradavam. E definitivamente, aquela situação não o estava agradando…

- Estou ocupado. – ele dialogou friamente, vendo a mulher lançar-lhe um meio sorriso.

E assim, sem antes ver se ela permanecia lá ou se fechara a porta, finalmente pôde sair daquele lugar, indo, junto à Rin, até a escada, que os levaria novamente à sua moradia.

Rin suspirou pesadamente, olhando depois raivosa para o lado em que a porta de sua antiga vizinha se encontrava. Sesshoumaru percebeu tal ato, e permitiu-se dar mais um de seus meios sorrisos. Ela estava com ciúmes…

- Aquela ridícula. – proferiu Rin, virando o rosto para frente. – Como assim esquisitona? – indagou irritada. – E que história foi aquela de _meu chuveiro quebrou_? Essa é mais velha que aquele senhor!

- Deixe esse ciúme, Rin. – Sesshoumaru comentou propositalmente, vendo depois a garota arregalar os olhos em sua direção. – Temos de procurar novas pistas sobre você.

- Está insinuando que eu estou com _ciúmes_? – ela perguntou incrédula, olhando para ele. – Eu? De _você_?

- Exatamente. – concordou, rindo internamente.

Sesshoumaru não sabia por que estava tendo aquele tipo de reação às palavras grossas de Rin. Sabia que a garota não gostara da mulher simplesmente por tê-la chamado de esquisita, mas sentia a _necessidade_ de pensar que tudo aquilo era por sua causa. E talvez, não estivesse de um todo errado.

Decidira a ajudar, pensara, apenas para ver-se livre dela. Mas sabia que não era isso. Por mais que não pudesse falar, se sentia bem com a companhia daquela garota. Gostava de irritá-la, gostava de brigar com ela. Com Rin perto de si, não poderia se sentir só. Detalhe que com Sara, não era alcançado.

- Ora, não seja tão metido! – berrou a garota, levando seu braço de encontro ao forte peito de Sesshoumaru, na intenção de batê-lo. Mas como suspeitava, não fora isso que acontecera. – Por que eu não consigo bater em você?! – perguntou irritada.

- Pare de gritar e vamos embora. – Sesshoumaru ordenou, vendo Rin fechar a cara e segui-lo para onde quer que ele fosse.

Mas felizmente, não foram para tão longe dali. Antes mesmo de perceberem, já estavam dentro do apartamento, e Sesshoumaru terminava de fechar a porta. Rin, num ato impensado, lançou-se contra sofá, o que fazia sempre que estava muito cansada ou irritada. Mas sem atenção, não conseguira ficar sobre ele, e passara direto, caindo sobre o chão.

Sesshoumaru viu a queda que a garota levara, e lançou sob ela, pela primeira vez, um sorriso mais largo que os que dera naquele dia, chamando a atenção da garota.

- Do que está rindo?! – perguntou ela irritada, vendo-o caminhar até sua direção.

- Age como seu fosse uma humana. – viu Rin amenizar face aborrecida, e por um momento, transformá-la no mesmo rosto triste que vira no dia passado.

Mesmo não gostando daquela situação, nunca gostaria de vê-la triste por um comentário seu. Sim. Percebera o quão tinha sido ignorante com ela. Não só agora, mas antes também. Principalmente antes.

- Vamos conseguir. – ele completou, notando-a levantar o rosto para ele, e sorrir tristemente.

- Não sei como. – sentou-se no sofá, que antes fora motivo de riso. Conseguia manter sólida algumas vezes, apenas quando dispunha de bastante atenção. Mas ainda assim, não conseguia segurar ou tocar em nada. E o pior, não conseguia _sentir_. E era disso que tinha mais falta. – Ninguém sabe informação alguma sobre mim.

- Daremos um jeito. – disse reconfortantemente. – Sempre há um jeito.

Rin se impressionou com tais palavras, afinal, nunca vira Sesshoumaru ser compreensivo com alguém. Nem mesmo com o rapaz que fora tão gentil com ele na noite passada. E saber que aquilo pôde ter sido alcançado por ela, fez sentir-se bem. Pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, sentiu-se bem. Graças a Sesshoumaru.

Sem esperar, Sesshoumaru viu Rin apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro. Pelo menos era isso o que ela desejava no momento. Sabia que, caso tentasse se apoiar realmente, o atravessaria, assim como aconteceu com absolutamente todos os outros objetos.

E por um momento, Sesshoumaru se angustiou, pelo simples fato de não poder _senti_-_la_. De não poder sentir aquela, de qualquer maneira, _forma_ _carinhosa_ pela qual estava sendo tratado.

E angustiou-se ainda mais ao perceber que não havia notado aquela predileção pela garota. Ao contrário do que pensara logo que chegara ao apartamento, agora tinha algo com o que se preocupar. Algo pelo qual se interessava. Algo que lhe _importava_.

Mas lembrar-se do passado fez apenas com que percebesse o envelope que encontrara no momento em que chegara ao recinto. O mesmo envelope que continha as contas pertencidas à Rin. E lembrar-se disso, fê-lo lembrar também que, disposto entre as várias contas, vira um pequeno pedaço de papel.

E nele, continha um endereço. Um endereço que poderia representar algo. Algo importante naquele momento.

Sem pensar em nada, saiu de onde estava, indo em direção à mesa que apoiava a televisão. Nela, se encontrava o tal envelope, e sem dizer nada, o abriu. Rin estranhou a atitude do rapaz, levantando-se e indo até onde ele estava.

- O que foi, Sesshoumaru? – perguntou curiosa.

- … - ele não respondeu nada, apenas tirou o papel que vira e estendera para ela, mostrando seu conteúdo.

- É… - ela murmurou. - É um endereço.

- Exatamente. E pode ser o endereço de alguém que lhe conheça. – deduziu.

- Demo… - Rin observou mais atentamente o papel, notando algo que Sesshoumaru pareceu não perceber. - Este número é meio ilegível. – apontou para o número do lugar.

- Mas tenho idéia de qual seja. – Sesshoumaru pegou a chave da casa e foi e direção à porta. – Vamos.

- Hai. – foi o que Rin disse antes de sair novamente.

* * *

Na rua indicada pela caprichada caligrafia, podia se ver várias casas. Impressionantemente iguais.

E em uma delas, a casa em que o número do pedaço de papel sugeria, via-se um carro.

O carro de _Sesshoumaru_.

Para uma pessoa normal, apenas seu rosto seria visível no meio daquele grande automóvel. Mas para ele, mais algo era visível.

Rin permanecia sentada em um dos assentos, enquanto Sesshoumaru se apoiava no objeto. Ela olhava desdenhosamente para a casa, e forçava sua mente a reconhecê-la. Mas era em vão. Não reconhecia nada dali.

Vendo o olhar que Sesshoumaru lançara a si, Rin teve certeza de que era a hora. Era o momento de saber se realmente a pessoa que ali morava sabia algo sobre ela. E era isso que esperava. Afinal, para que teria o endereço completo de alguém que não conhecia?

Em meio a seus pensamentos, viu Sesshoumaru se levantar de onde estava, e ir até o local esperado, sem sua presença. Sem pensar, Rin saiu dali, caminhando na mesma direção em que seu mais novo _amigo_ caminhara, alcançando-o rapidamente.

Eles pararam frente à porta, e Sesshoumaru encarou a garota. Olhou-a como se perguntasse se estava pronta para aquilo, ao que ela respondeu afirmativamente com um forte aceno de cabeça. Não esperaria mais por aquilo.

E como numa ordem, Sesshoumaru apertou o botão referente à campainha, esperando que alguém atendesse.

O que não demorou.

Logo, um rapaz de aproximadamente trinta anos, segundo Sesshoumaru, atendera à porta, olhando interrogativamente para ele. Com certeza ele estaria pensando o que um rapaz frio como Sesshoumaru iria querer em sua casa. Por isso, apressou-se.

- Pago todos os meus impostos e não sou _usuário_. – falou o homem, vendo Sesshoumaru arquear uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- Não é por isso que estou aqui. – Sesshoumaru explicou, vendo o rapaz suspirar pesadamente com a descoberta.

- Ah, claro… - ele murmurou, sem saber o que dizer. – Então, o que houve?

- Por acaso você conhecia Matsubara Rin. – ele foi direto ao ponto, observando a face interrogativa do rapaz, e a esperançada de Rin..

- Iie. – ele respondeu após pensar bastante. – Não me lembro de ninguém que possua este nome.

Sesshoumaru olhou rapidamente para Rin, que parecia decepcionada com a notícia. Era o mínimo depois de todo aquele trabalho.

Mas por um momento, Sesshoumaru lembrou-se de algo.

E assim como ela lhe mandara fazer antes, decidiu descrevê-la.

- É uma moça de aproximadamente vinte e cinco anos. – ele começou. – longos cabelos castanhos, olhos da mesma cor. Aproximadamente esta estatura… - e mostrou com uma de suas mãos.

À medida que Sesshoumaru descrevia Rin, era possível se notar o arregalar de olhos do rapaz. Rin se felicitava com aquilo. Era uma mostra de que ele a reconhecia, logo, de que ele a conhecia.

Mas não escutou o que esperava…

- Mantenha em segredo. – ele pediu murmurosamente, vendo Sesshoumaru não entender sua reação.

- Preciso saber sobre ela. – Sesshoumaru comentou, observando o olhar precavido que o outro lançara para dentro de sua casa, e depois, suas passadas para longe dali.

- Ninguém precisa saber do que aconteceu. – o homem, comentou, tirando de seu bolso um pedaço de papel e uma caneta.

- É mesmo? – Sesshoumaru perguntou sem saber o que fazia, afinal, ele não sabia o que_ havia acontecido_.

- Olha… - o homem murmurou, apoiando a cabeça em uma das grandes mãos, num ato desesperado. – Eu tenho uma esposa, e ela não precisa saber dos meus casos. Entendeu?

Rin estancara secamente no caminho. Caso? O que ela fez, afinal?

Já Sesshoumaru, lançara mais um de seus meios sorrisos, mesmo que, intimamente, estivesse incomodado com aquela nova informação. Então, Rin, uma mulher que aparentava inocência, mantivera um romance com um homem casado?

- Peça o que quiser, mas mantenha-se calado. – o rapaz disse, entregando à Sesshoumaru um pequeno pedaço de papel, o qual Sesshoumaru apertou raivosamente.

- Pode deixar. – ele respondeu, vendo o homem entrar apressadamente em sua casa, e fechar a porta.

Fechou a porta vagarosamente, olhando para ele com uma expressão de desespero. Desespero… O mesmo desespero que Rin apresentava. Seria possível?

- Não acredito nisso… - Rin murmurou, abaixando a cabeça e fechando os olhos, apertando-os.

Sesshoumaru olhou para a face tristonha da garota, lembrando-se do papel que lhe fora entregue há pouco. Abriu lentamente sua mão, podendo focalizar as letras malfeitas pela pressa. No papel, continha o suposto nome do sujeito. Aoki Naraku.

Um rapaz abominável, segundo Sesshoumaru.

Rin olhara na mesma direção que Sesshoumaru, vendo o mesmo nome que o rapaz vira. Não se lembrava dele. Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia se lembrar de ninguém com aquele nome. Não conseguia se lembrar de ninguém com aquela feição. Não se lembrava de absolutamente nada. E isso a deixava relativamente amedrontada.

- Sou uma prostituta? – Rin perguntou para Sesshoumaru, que olhou divertidamente para ela.

- Não necessariamente. – ele respondeu, indo em direção ao carro. – Apenas se relacionou com um homem casado.

- Kami-sama… - ela murmurou, entrando no carro, e se sentando ao lado de Sesshoumaru, este ainda parado, segurando o volante.

Parecia pensar em algo, passando a observar além do vidro. Novamente, de volta a estaca zero, com certeza era isso o que ele pensava. Afinal, aquilo ainda não era nem um pouco significativo.

_Mesmo que o que aquele homem falasse fosse verdade… _- pensou Rin. – _Isso_ _não nos ajudaria em nada. Ainda não sei quem eu sou_

Sem que Rin tenha percebido, Sesshoumaru ligou o carro e mudou a marcha, saindo dali para algum lugar. Algum lugar que ela não estava interessada em saber.

* * *

Muitas vezes, pensamos que nossa vida é guiada por um destino. E outro tanto de vezes, chegamos à conclusão que o destino não nos leva para onde queríamos ir. Seria o que costumamos chamar de _golpe do destino_. E foi exatamente isto que Rin e Sesshoumaru sofreram naquele dia.

Algumas vezes nos arrependemos de ter feito algo, outras vezes nos arrependemos de não ter feito.

E Rin, com certeza, se arrependeria de ter ido embora naquele momento. Porque no mesmo instante em que foram, duas pessoas passaram diante daquela rua. E uma delas, com certeza chamaria a atenção. Porque era ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Higurashi Kagome, a prima de Rin.

Caminhando ao lado de um rapaz, ela permanecia com a mesma expressão triste e solitária de Rin. Mesmo estando acompanhada.

Passou a mão levemente por dentro de sua bolsa, puxando de lá um molho de chaves, das quais uma delas servia perfeitamente na fechadura da porta da frente.

Depois de entrar na casa, foi seguida pelo homem, parando na cozinha do local. Sentou-se cansadamente em uma das cadeiras que rodeavam a elegante mesa, e cobriu seu triste semblante com suas mãos, chamando, assim, a atenção do rapaz para si.

Ele, que ainda permanecia em pé, sentou-se ao lado dela, e acariciou delicadamente o rosto da garota, que sorriu abatidamente para ele.

- Não sei o que faria sem você, Inu Yasha… - murmurou Kagome, olhando amorosamente para o rapaz.

- Precisa se cuidar mais, Kagome. – ele comentou, olhando para a fisionomia apática da garota.

- Não consigo. – ela falou com um tom choroso. – Depois do que aconteceu… Não consigo mais fazer nada, Inu Yasha.

- Pois deveria. – ele encarou os olhos azuis da garota. – Era isso que _ela_ queria.

- Hai… - ela deixou de encarar os olhos dourados para olhar algo no chão. – Eu sei.

- Então-

_Triimmmm_

Inu Yasha foi interrompido bruscamente pelo som estridente do telefone da casa. Num ato rápido, Kagome se levantou de sua cadeira e foi direto ao objeto, que tocava ininterruptamente. Recebera muitas ligações desde que _aquilo_ acontecera, e tinha certeza de que tal ligação seria pelo mesmo motivo.

E isso acabava com toda a vontade que lhe restava para continuar com aquilo. Todo aquele sentimentalismo… A despedaçava.

- Moshi moshi. – ela atendeu o telefone, esperando pela resposta do outro lado da linha.

_- Kagome?_ – uma voz feminina e conhecida se pronunciou. Tão conhecida que fez Kagome estremecer.

- O que houve? – ela perguntou preocupada.

_- Venha para cá._ – ela falou cautelosamente.

- Demo… Doush'te **(1)**? – Kagome se irritara com o tom utilizado pela outra.

_- Venha e descobrirá._

- Sa—

Interrompeu seu falatório ao perceber que a outra pessoa desligara o telefone, e que, no momento, estava falando sozinha. Falava sozinha, até que Inu Yasha chegou-lhe perto mais uma vez. E acalmou-a, como sempre fazia naqueles momentos. Kagome odiava e adorava aquelas ligações, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Odiava porque às vezes serviam para más notícias, e adorava porque, outras vezes, eram notícias boas. Mesmo levando em consideração que a quantidade de notícias más era relativamente maior que a quantidade de notícias boas.

- O que foi? – Inu Yasha quis saber, assim que Kagome desligou a chamada feita.

- Estão me chamando. – Kagome contou. - Para _lá_.

- … - Inu Yasha permaneceu calado.

Sabia que o _lá_ a que Kagome se referia era o local no qual ela menos gostava de estar. Mas quanto à isso, infelizmente, não poderia fazer absolutamente nada.

Mesmo que isso significasse muito para Kagome , e de certa forma para ele também, aquilo era necessário. Era necessário.

- Vamos. – ele levantou a mão para buscar a da garota, que não lutou contra.

- Vamos. – ela respondeu com um sorriso triste em seus finos lábios, seguindo com ele até o tão deprimido e trágico destino.

O traiçoeiro destino.

* * *

Desde que saíram dali, Rin permanecia quieta. Ainda tentava digerir todas aquelas informações que colheram naquela manhã. E isso era extremamente difícil.

Mal percebera quando Sesshoumaru parara o carro. Muito menos onde ele parara.

Isso para ela, não significava nada no momento. Absolutamente nada.

- Venha. – a voz de Sesshoumaru soou em seus ouvidos, o que a fez virar-se finalmente para ele.

- … - Rin olhara para fora do carro, vendo o belo e acolhedor local onde se encontravam.

Uma lanchonete.

Não sabia o motivo, mas… Gostava daquele lugar. Sentia-se… Bem.

Sem pensar em mais nada, Rin saíra do carro, mantendo ainda os olhos fixos no recinto. Várias pessoas completavam a imagem alegre e viva da colorida praça. E isso talvez a machucasse ainda mais. A machucava porque, no fundo, queria poder estar entre eles. Queria poder estar _viva_ novamente.

Queria pelo menos _sentir_ que ainda estava viva.

Mas isso era algo a ser deixado para trás, naquele momento.

_Agora, estou com Sesshoumaru, e devo aproveitar o tempo que passarei com ele._ – pensou inocentemente, percebendo depois o sentido de suas palavras.

- NANI?! – gritou para si mesma, esquecendo-se que Sesshoumaru estava lá, e que com certeza escutara o grito que dera.

- O que foi? – perguntou interessado pela repentina ação da garota.

- N-não é nada. – gaguejou ao vê-lo olhá-la tão compenetradamente. Isso estava a enlouquecendo.

Como poderia pensar em Sesshoumaru desta forma? Eles tinham um acordo! Logo que descobrissem toda a verdade, ela… Ela iria embora. Não poderia pensar numa maneira de ficar. Afinal, Sesshoumaru só havia se metido em tal fato para mantê-la afastada de si. Apenas para isso…

Continuou caminhando, seguindo o rapaz por onde quer que ele fosse. Não se importava no que mais teria de fazer para se descobrir. Teria sido a amante de algum homem e por aí sua história terminava.

Não havia mais nada a ser pensado.

Sentou-se vagarosamente em uma das belas cadeiras que ocupavam o local, assim como Sesshoumaru fizera tempos atrás. Mesmo sentada, não conseguia parar de observar aquelas pessoas, e isso foi rapidamente percebido pelo rapaz.

Num ato impensável, Sesshoumaru pôs uma de suas mãos sobre a da garota, que _permanecia encima_ da mesa. Como previsto, Rin não sentira aquele toque. Mas a delicada aproximação fora percebida, chamando a atenção dela, que voltou aqueles brilhantes olhos castanhos para ele.

Assim como no dia passado, os dois ficaram presos naquele contato visual. E assim como Rin gostaria de senti-lo naquele momento, o mesmo ocorria com Sesshoumaru.

Ele se amaldiçoava constantemente por não poder sentir aquele toque aveludado que com certeza emanava da pele dela. E também repreendia-se firmemente por pensar em tais coisas.

Além do que, apenas agora conseguia, de certa forma, conformar-se com o poder que aqueles olhos castanhos possuíam sobre si. E ao se lembrar do motivo pelo qual estava ali, ajudando-a… Fê-lo apenas pensar que não queria deixá-la ir embora. Que não queria mais ficar só.

Contudo sabia que isso era algo impossível.

E da mesma maneira que aquilo se iniciou, também terminou. Desta vez, com um fino e estridente grito que ecoava por todo o espaço. A voz de mulher.

Ambos voltaram suas atenções para o casal que jazia sentados numa mesa não tão distante da deles.

Num curto espaço de tempo, viram a mulher gritar aterrorizadamente por socorro, ao ver seu acompanhante se contorcer, por algum motivo desconhecido, no chão.

Rin observava atônita a cena, percebendo o pequeno tumulto que se formava ao redor dele. Curiosa e ao mesmo tempo preocupada, conformou-se apenas em se levantar e chegar mais perto do moço, o que não seria problemas. Mas um estranho sentimento apossou-se de si, mandando-a fazer algo a mais do que apenas ficar observando. Mas como poderia? Não sabia ao menos o que estava acontecendo com ele!

E instantaneamente, percebeu o que era. Sem alguma explicação, Rin percebeu que era uma obstrução, e soube de repente o que poderia fazer para salvá-lo. Mas ela não poderia. Não conseguia tocar em nada. Havia apenas uma solução…

- Sesshoumaru! – ela gritou para o rapaz, que ainda estava sentado, sem se importar com o que acontecia.

- O que é? – ele quis saber, falando para o nada. Com o barulho que todas aquelas pessoas fazia juntas, tinha certeza de que ninguém se preocuparia com o que fizesse ou dissesse.

- Vamos salvá-lo! – exclamou desesperada.

- Como se eu soubesse o que fazer. – ele comentou sarcasticamente, deixando um meio sorriso debochado aparecer em seus lábios.

- Mas eu sei. – ela revelou, vendo-o olhá-la de maneira curiosa.

- Como? – perguntou com uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Não sei explicar, apenas faça o que digo!

-… - Sesshoumaru permaneceu parado, apenas encarando a garota que parecia realmente preocupada com o que estava acontecendo. Não tinha intenção de ajudar, mas…

- Sesshoumaru! – ela gritou novamente, vendo-o mexer exasperadamente nos cabelos prateados, e depois, dirigir-se à ela, afastando todos os que estavam ali.

- Precisamos de uma ambulância! – gritou um dos clientes, vendo que o homem já não se mexia mais.

- Tentarei ajudar. – Sesshoumaru se pronunciou, ficando de joelhos e esperando os comandos de Rin.

- O que você é? – indagou curiosamente o dono do estabelecimento, afastando-se depois ao notar o tom gélido com que recebera sua resposta.

- Sou médico. – Sesshoumaru respondeu. – Afinal, não acha que eu tentaria salvar alguém sem saber o que fazer, ne?

- Precisas de algo? – perguntou o garçom.

Sesshoumaru olhou brevemente para Rin, pedindo ajuda a ela. Afinal, fizera apenas aquilo que a garota mandara, e não queria ser o culpado pela morte de alguém, no caso, sabendo como ajudá-la.

- Peça uma faca e uma garrafa de uísque. – ela falou rapidamente, ao que Sesshoumaru logo obedeceu.

- Preciso de uma faca e de uma garrafa de uísque. – comentou, vendo o garçom correr para algum lugar longe dali, e o dono do recinto ligar, certamente, para a ambulância.

- O que houve com ele? – investigou um dos clientes, segurando o rosto com uma das mãos.

- Ah… - Sesshoumaru murmurou sem saber o que dizer, olhando depois para Rin, que rapidamente lhe disse.

- É uma obstrução nas vias respiratórias. – ela disse. – Acarretada por diversos motivos. Mas no caso dele, não deve ser…

- …algo grave – repetiu exatamente o que ela dissera.

- Devemos apenas arranjar um orifício para que haja a passagem de ar, sem levar em consideração…

- …o nariz ou a boca. – ele continuou, notando a presença do garçom, que estendeu para si o que pedira há pouco.

- Derrame um pouco da bebida sobre o peito dele. – Rin balançou equivocadamente as mãos em frente ao corpo, nervosa com o que estava acontecendo.

- Pronto. – murmurou Sesshoumaru após fazer aquilo que ela indicara.

- Procure um espaço entre as duas últimas costelas. – Rin observou Sesshoumaru percorrer seus longos dedos por entre o local ordenado, achando rapidamente o que desejava. – Isso!

- E agora…? – ele murmurou o mais baixo possível, arregalado os olhos com a resposta da garota.

- Agora fure. – Rin ordenou calmamente, sorrindo ao ver a expressão assustada de Sesshoumaru. – O que foi?

- Não farei isso. – ele murmurou novamente, segurando com uma das mãos a faca, enquanto que, com a outra, demarcava o local antes citado.

- É a única maneira de salvá-lo! – Rin reclamou, chegando mais perto dele. – Precisamos fazer uma abertura para que o ar possa circular novamente em seus pulmões. Caso contrário ele morrerá, e você carregará esta culpa!

-… - Sesshoumaru não acreditava que poderia fazer isto. Nunca gostara de sangue ou qualquer coisa que pudesse ser relacionada com medicina, e estes pensamentos fizeram-no lembrar-se de algo. Uma luz em sua mente. E logo passou a sorriu como sempre fazia desde que Rin aparecera. – Certo.

Com cuidado, Sesshoumaru enfiou a ponta da faca onde lhe fora mandado, olhando de vez em quando para Rin, apenas para ter certeza do que ele faria. E ao chegar em um determinado ponto, pôde escutar novamente aquela voz que tanto almejava.

- Pare! – Rin gritou, se ajoelhando no chão. – Agora retire o dosador do uísque e ponha sobre o ferimento.

E após fazê-lo, todos puderam ver, imediatamente, o colo do rapaz mexer-se, demonstrando que ele finalmente voltara a respirar. Rin suspirou animadamente com aquilo, enquanto Sesshoumaru se levantava, sobre os aclames dos que lanchavam no imóvel.

- A ambulância já ETA chegando! – informou o proprietário, sorrindo largamente para o rapaz, que olhava assustado todos em as volta.

- Não mexam nele! – disse Rin ao perceber que a mulher que antes o acompanhava ia em direção à ele, com certeza na expectativa de levantá-lo. Palavras que foram rapidamente repetidas por Sesshoumaru.

- Ele deve permanecer em repouso até que a ambulância chegue. – completou a linha de pensamento de Rin, que apenas sorriu verdadeiramente ao perceber que o rapaz entendera aquilo que ela pensara.

- Arigatou. – a mulher desconhecida murmurou para ele, notando depois ele se distanciar dali.

E após sair daquele recinto, olhou demoradamente para Rin, que ainda parecia estarrecida com o repentino _acesso de inteligência. _

Sentindo olhares sobre si, Rin observou aqueles orbes dourados, sem saber o que dizer. Afinal, o que teria sido aquilo? O que poderia significar?

- Você é médica, Rin. – Sesshoumaru revelou, vendo depois a garota arregalar os olhos.

Nada poderia ser tão óbvio…

* * *

**Vocabulário:**

**Doush'te: Por quê?**

* * *

****

** Próximo capítulo **

– Me lembro de absolutamente tudo!

- Que acidente foi este?

**Capítulo 6: Um caminho a se seguir.**

* * *

**Respondendo os reviews:**

_**Pammy-sama:** Eu também assisti o filme por esses dias. Ele é muito bom mesmo ^_^. Que bom que gostou do capítulo, Pammy-chan! Kissus e arigatou pelo review._

_**Rin Taisho Sama**: Aqui está a continuação então. ^_^ Espro que goste, OK? Kissus e arigatou pelo review._

_**Rayssa Bezerra**: O filme é ótimo, não é? ^_^. Realmente espero que vocês gostem da fic. Lissus e arigatou pelo review._

_**Rukia-hime**: É, o que falta agora é ele perceber. Mas isso não vai demorar não... ^_^ Feliz ano novo atrasado, então. Arigatou pelo review. Kissus._

_**Luh**: É. Digamos que eu não tive muito tempo de postar as minhas fics (ou melhor, de escrever). Eu iria postar tudo de uma vez, mas Perda de Identidade e Maybe you're my love ainda não estão prontas, então, só pra vocês terem algo pra ler, eu decidi postar este capítulo e o último de I miss you. Espero que gostem dele. Tasukete significa "Me ajude". E pode perguntar qualquer coisa que não entender, OK? Kissus e arigatou pelo review._

_Arigatou a todos os que mandaram reviews. ^_^ Espero que gostem do capítulo e que mandem comentários._

_E não deixem de ler o último capítulo de I miss you, OK? ^_^_

_Kissus,_

_Ja ne._


	6. Um caminho a se seguir

**Yo, minna!**

**Acima de tudo, queria explicar uma coisa logo agora. Por causa da minha vida conturbada de terceiro ano, realmente não sei quando poderei postar algo. É por isso que decidi dividir as coisas. Como **_E se fosse verdade...? _**é a fic que particularmente está mais completa (justamente por eu saber exatamente o que vai acontecer), decidi que postarei as minhas outras fic's apenas quando eu terminar esta. Mas eu acredito que isso não venha a demorar.**

**Minhas sinceras desculpas, mas ficaria muito difícil pra mim continuar três fic's desta maneira. Espero que me entendam, OK?**

**Boa leitura!**

**-**

**-**

E se fosse verdade...?

**-**

_**By Lin-chan**_

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo 6: Um caminho a se seguir.**

**-**

Ainda estavam lá, parados na calçada que separava a agitada rua da pequena lanchonete, no qual se encontravam há pouco. Ainda sobre o efeito do pequeno acidente, o recinto apertado, assim como a maioria das coisas em Tokyo, enchia-se cada vez mais de gente. Mas não era isso que valia para _eles_.

Rin pensava momentaneamente naquilo que Sesshoumaru há pouco lhe falara. Sobre ser médica. _Médica_.

_É a única resposta_. – pensava sem se importar com o tempo, que não parecia a favor deles. Não pelo menos naquele momento.

A hora demarcada do habitual almoço estava prestes a chegar. Sabia disso, não por si, já que não sentia fome, mas pela movimentação em frente aos vários restaurantes dali. E agora já encontrara.

Encontrara uma saída.

Uma resposta.

Mas e então? O que faria para continuar procurando a si? O que faria com esta nova descoberta?

Não precisara pensar. E intimamente, não queria.

Apenas vira o dedo de Sesshoumaru percorrer em direção a algum lugar, vigiando-o, curiosa para descobrir onde seria. E este parou onde menos esperava.

Ou talvez onde mais cobiçasse.

_Hospital Central de Tokyo._

Seria possível?

Olhou angustiadamente para o rapaz a seu lado, que ainda mantinha o dedo esticado na direção do hospital. Como Sesshoumaru poderia tentar tal dedução? Porque dos vários hospitais, deduzira que era justamente aquele, levando em consideração que ela trabalhasse em um?

- Você é competente demais. – Sesshoumaru comentou, voltando seu braço para a posição habitual, e vendo o rosto surpreso de Rin, com certeza pelo comentário. – Deve trabalhar lá.

- Será? – perguntou medrosamente, olhando ora para ele, ora para o local em que talvez passasse a maior parte de seu tempo. _Antes_.

- Só descobriremos se formos até lá. – deu de ombros e seguiu até o lugar marcado, deixando seu carro estacionado na rua perto de onde estavam. Assim como fizera no início, ao achar o panfleto com a indicação da casa. Mas eles não queriam ir até lá.

Mesmo com toda aquela _maravilha_ que acabara de acontecer, qual seria o atordoante motivo para toda aquela hesitação? Porque Sesshoumaru e até mesmo Rin não queriam chegar até o hospital?

Seria medo…?

Sim. _Era_ _medo_.

Em ambas as partes. E chocantemente, pelo mesmo motivo.

Afinal, ambos sabiam que se aquela fosse a verdade, tudo estaria acabado. _Entre eles_. Rin não precisaria mais da companhia de Sesshoumaru, assim como ele não precisaria mais da dela.

Não. Ele precisava da companhia dela. _Necessitava_ dela.

Mas ela não sabia.

E o mesmo ocorria com aquela estranha garota.

Por mais que dissesse para si mesma que tudo aquilo era tempo perdido e gratidão, sabia que _não_ era.

Ela também necessitava dele.

Mas ele também _não_ sabia.

E ao verem as grandes portas do Hospital diante deles, todas aquelas especulações foram-se. Porque aquilo não importava mais. Sesshoumaru sabia que Rin queria ir embora, e Rin, sabia que Sesshoumaru a queria longe.

_Errados_.

Sem mais palavras desde que começaram a curta caminhada, Sesshoumaru cruzou aquelas portas, parando no círculo central de mosaico que compunha o chão da recepção.

E ali, Rin também parara. Mas por outro motivo.

Sem saber o que acontecia, Rin se lançara ao chão, tentando abafar, com as mãos, os altos sons que escutava. Mas não conseguia. Porque aquele barulho não era real. E ao mesmo tempo em que escutava aquilo, imagens sem sentido e mais rápidas que sua concentração passavam diante de seus olhos, como se fossem slides em um belo computador.

Ao ver a reação da garota, Sesshoumaru se ajoelhara na mesma direção que ela. Agradecia mentalmente por todos dali estarem preocupados com outra coisa, além do seu súbito surto.

Queria ajudá-la, mas não conseguia tocá-la. E toda a sua aflição aumentava ainda mais ao vê-la se contorcer no chão. De dor, talvez.

Mas tudo passara assim que ela parou.

Assim que ela levantou a cabeça e olhou-o com aqueles olhos hipnotizantes.

Assim que ela sorriu docemente, e murmurou o que mais esperava.

- Me lembrei. – disse ainda baixo, talvez por ter se recuperado há pouco do que acontecera.

Rin estava pálida, e suava frio. Mas parecia não sentir. Estava extasiada com aquilo. E _não_ queria sentir.

- Já sei de tudo, Sesshoumaru. – falou mais alto, levantando-se junto ao rapaz, que não parava de observá-la. – Me lembro de absolutamente tudo!

-… - e com mais um de seus meios sorrisos, Sesshoumaru caminhou até a recepção, com uma feliz Rin atrás de si.

- Reconheço todas as pessoas daqui! – pulava alegremente, olhando cada canto a seu redor, e apontando para a garota da recepção, onde haviam chegado. – Koharu!

- Então sabe o que aconteceu com você? – perguntou curioso, notando que o sorriso da garota se desmanchara.

- Iie. – respondeu relutante. – Lembro-me apenas do que for relacionado ao meu trabalho.

- Sumimasen. – Sesshoumaru virou o rosto, antes preso em Rin, para a tal mulher chamada Koharu, segundo dissera sua _protegida_.

- Pois não? – ela respondeu educadamente, observando o atraente rapaz que lhe chamara.

- Queria saber se Matsubara Rin ainda trabalha aqui. – foi direto ao assunto, arqueando as sobrancelhas ao notar a expressão apavorada da outra.

Falara algo errado? Rin seria uma contrabandista? Uma ladra? Uma mulher-bomba?

- M-matte itekudasai (1). – ela respondeu tremulamente, saindo da pequena área em que estava e indo até um pequeno grupo de médicas, que se concentrava no longo corredor do lado esquerdo.

Sesshoumaru viu quando ela comentou algo com uma das mulheres, e notou o tom também chocado da que recebera a notícia. Viu-a virar-se desacreditada para ele, como se tentasse reconhecê-lo, e depois, escutou o que Rin dissera, também notando a situação.

- Sango-chan… - a garota murmurou, ficando ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

- O que ela representa? – perguntou sem olhar para a garota, já que agora todas as mulheres daquele grupo passaram a olhá-lo com… Dó…?

- Ela era minha melhor amiga. – contou com orgulho. – E minha chefe.

-… - Sesshoumaru permaneceu calado, analisando a mulher, que agora, vinha até onde ele estava.

Ela parou em frente ao rapaz, mantendo os lábios entreabertos, como se quisesse falar algo para ele. Sem algum êxito. Observou-o atentamente, assim como fizera antes, e Sesshoumaru estreitou perigosamente seus olhos com aquilo.

Logo, a voz da mulher fora ouvida, e tanto Rin, como Sesshoumaru, ou qualquer outro que passasse lá naquele momento, notaram o tom desacreditado e trêmulo que ela utilizou.

- O que quer saber sobre Rin? – foi direta, vendo o rapaz amparar o peso do corpo no balcão. – O que você representou para ela?

Rin fechou os olhos ao perceber o que Sango falara. _Representou_. É uma palavra no passado… E ao ter notado isso, sentiu sua aflição aumentar ainda mais. Não. Ela estaria viva. Tinha de estar.

- Sou Taisho Sesshoumaru. Eu e Rin _somos_ amigos. – Rin sorriu com a ênfase que Sesshoumaru dera ao tempo verbal da palavra. Com certeza ele também percebera o que a afligira. – Acabei viajando e não a encontrei mais.

- Porque não foi procurar Kagome, a prima dela? – Sango perguntou desconfiada, ao que Sesshoumaru tirou de letra.

- Não tenho o endereço dela. – inventou. – Apenas sabia que Rin trabalhava aqui.

Sango permaneceu um instante inerte, encarando os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru. Por fim, ela deu um suspiro cansado e apresentou indícios de que começaria a andar, o que logo foi comprovado.

- Venha comigo. – ela murmurou num fio de voz, chamando Sesshoumaru com uma das mãos.

Não tão perto dela, caminharam sem pressa até o elevador. Chegando lá, ainda em silêncio, Sango apertou em um dos botões, e logo o elevador passou a subir. Rin estaria em um dos quartos?

- Você tinha algo a mais com ela? – a médica investigou com um sorriso abobalhado e ao mesmo tempo triste nos lábios.

-…- Sesshoumaru não respondera de imediato. Ao contrário. Passara a fitar o rosto rubro de Rin, que virara de costas para ele, com certeza a fim do rapaz não vê-la daquele jeito. – Iie. – ele respondeu com um sorriso malicioso, o qual não era visível diversas vezes em sua face. – Porque a pergunta? – quis saber.

- Seria uma pena. – ela comentou, saindo do local logo que as elegantes portas metálicas se abriram, revelando outro corredor ainda mais extenso.

Sesshoumaru arqueara uma de suas sobrancelhas com o comentário da mulher, saindo de lá assim como ela fizera. Aproximou-se ao vê-la parada em frente a uma porta, e logo que estava ao lado dela, viu-a abrir relutantemente a passagem.

Sem saber o que encontraria, Sesshoumaru atravessou o lugar, entrando numa pequena e escura sala. E logo que as luzes foram acesas, viu algo que jamais imaginara ver. E pela primeira vez, ficara sem palavras.

- E um grande choque. – Sango completou a frase passada, vendo a expressão surpresa que Sesshoumaru fizera.

- Rin… - ele murmurou, observando atentamente o pequeno e frágil corpo que se encontrava sobre a cama daquele quarto.

Em sua mente, nunca imaginara ver uma garota tão irritante e energética como Rin daquela maneira. Deitada sobre uma cama, debilitada por não se mexer. Aquilo era chocante para ele. E imagens de Sara vieram em sua mente.

Mas havia uma diferença.

Sesshoumaru ficara o tempo necessário ao lado de Sara, mas não sentira a falta dela quando ela partira, ou ao menos pena com tudo aquilo.

Já lá, naquele momento, sabia que teria de fazer algo. Aquilo para ele era insuportável.

Mas aquelas imagens sumiram de sua mente, logo que percebeu Rin ao lado da mulher desfalecida na cama. Ela olhava cada máquina aterrorizada, e visivelmente, pelo menos para ele, abalada.

Rin não acreditava naquilo que seus olhos obrigavam-na a enxergar. Não cria que estava naquela cama, viva apenas com a ajuda de alguns aparelhos.

Ela estava praticamente… Morta…

E era exatamente aquilo o que menos desejara durante aquele tempo que passara ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

Entretanto…

- O que houve? – Sesshoumaru tentou utilizar sua habitual voz impassível, mas não conseguira. No lugar, um tom trêmulo fora observado, assim como Sango fizera antes.

- Foi um acidente. – ela respondeu, encostando em um dos lados da porta, enquanto Sesshoumaru voltava sua atenção para a mulher em sono profundo. – O carro de Rin se chocou com outro, e ela entrou em coma, logo após uma cirurgia.

- Há quanto tempo? – quis saber.

- Há três meses. – Sango cruzou os braços, olhando a expressão inquieta que Sesshoumaru tinha.

Sara havia falecido há quase cinco meses… Não fazia muito tempo.

- Sinto muito. – Sango murmurou, percebendo que Sesshoumaru não falaria mais nada.

E assim como prevera, a sala mergulhou num silêncio mórbido. Sango observava Sesshoumaru, que observava Rin. As _duas_.

Sem mais o que fazer lá, Sango desgrudou-se da parede e saiu dali, deixando Sesshoumaru sozinho com seus pensamentos e sentimentos. O que fora de bom grado.

Instantes após aquilo, Rin lançou um estridente grito, que fora ouvido, obviamente, apenas por Sesshoumaru, que arregalara os olhos ao ver o mesmo acontecer.

A garota caíra sobre a cama, com as delicadas mãos sobre as orelhas, como se tentasse abafar o som. E momentos após, levantou vagarosamente a cabeça, mostrando o quão pálida estava.

- Lembrou-se de algo? – ele perguntou preocupado, tentando a fundo não demonstrar aquilo em seu tom de voz.

- Agora sim. – ela engoliu seco. – Lembro-me de tudo.

-…- permaneceu calado, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras dali, que coincidentemente ficavam ao lado da cama. - Que acidente foi este?

- Huh. – ela riu debochadamente, olhando agora para ele, que já havia se sentado. – Foi no dia em que fui promovida. - disse com amargura, percebendo o leve arquear de sobrancelhas de Sesshoumaru, algo que ele fazia muito, ultimamente. – Lembro-me de estar conversando com Kagome no celular. Logo que voltei a dirigir, me descuidei por um instante e… - estreitou os olhos com as lembranças. – Vi apenas um caminhão em minha direção.

Sesshoumaru passou as mãos exasperadamente pelos longos cabelos, mais um hábito que pegara durante aqueles dias. E pensar que um descuido acarretara em tudo aquilo.

- Será que consigo voltar? – escutou Rin perguntar, não entendendo o que a garota pretendia fazer.

Sesshoumaru viu Rin se lançar sobre o corpo, e por um instante imaginou que ela conseguira. Entendera que ela queria fazer com o corpo o mesmo que fizera com ele no dia da cafeteria.

Mas suas esperanças foram em vão ao ver o espírito de Rin reaparecer, sem trazer o corpo de volta.

Bufou estressadamente com aquilo, e encarou pela primeira vez naquele quarto, os olhos cansados do espírito Rin. Ela o observava contingentemente, escondendo o rosto com as mãos logo depois.

E num ato impensado, Sesshoumaru levou sua mão à pequena mão do corpo inerte de Rin, sentindo a temperatura gelada que emanava dela. Finalmente. Sentia Rin, como desejava antes. Mas ela não estava acordada. Não estava _viva_.

- Sesshoumaru… - o espírito de Rin murmurou, ao sentir o toque que lhe fora efetuado pelo rapaz. – Eu senti isso! – ela exclamou feliz, chamando a atenção do homem para si.

- Sentiu quando lhe toquei? – perguntou desacreditado, observando o feliz acenar de cabeça da garota.

- Isso quer dizer que de um jeito ou de outro, meu corpo ainda está conectado com minha alma. – falou pensativa, sem perceber que Sesshoumaru ainda mantinha sua grande mão sobre a dela, talvez tentando esquentá-la.

E quando Sango entrou delicadamente no quarto e chamou Sesshoumaru para se retirar, Rin pôde sentir o choque térmico pela falta de calor que ele fornecia.

Sango sorrira brevemente ao encontrá-lo naquele estado. Segurando a mão de Rin como se fossem um casal. E suspirou tristemente com a idéia.

_Injusto_. – era o que pensava.

Era injusto que alguém como Rin perdesse tudo quando estava justamente começando a viver. E se ela estivesse apaixonada por ele…?

Deixou pequenas e finas lágrimas escaparem de seus belos olhos castanhos. A idéia de perder Rin era algo doloroso, mas inevitável. E ela sabia disso. _Todos_ lá sabiam disso.

- Posso me despedir? – Sesshoumaru perguntou calmamente, ao ver a mulher acenar positivamente para ele e sair da sala. – Vamos, Rin. – ele chamou a garota, mas não ouviu reposta da parte dela. – Rin? – chamou novamente, procurando-a pelo quarto, e a achando, outra vez, ao lado da cama.

- Ficarei aqui. – ela disse sem saber ao certo o que fazia. – Afinal, não precisa mais de mim. – ela sorriu tristemente para ele, que entendeu o que a garota dizia.

Já a ajudara a descobrir seu passado. Agora, ela faria o que combinara com ele, sob a condição de ajudá-la. Sumiria.

E o deixaria sozinho, assim como antes.

Sesshoumaru deu um meio-sorriso sarcástico e se retirou dali, murmurando um _Boa sorte_ para Rin, que permaneceu no quarto. Intimamente, ele sabia que isso cedo ou tarde aconteceria, mas não contava que ficaria… Decepcionado? Seria essa a palavra?

Decepção?

Mas por que sentira isso? Queria livrar-se dela, não a aturava. Mas ela o acompanhava por onde quer que ele fosse. E ele gostava disso.

Gostava de estar perto de alguém, gostava de brigar com _ela_, gostava de estar com _ela_, gostava de sentir-se… Amado?

Seria esta a outra palavra? Seria por este motivo que não queria deixá-la lá? Havia se apaixonado por Rin? Se apaixonara por aquela garota arrogante que invadira _seu_ apartamento e mudara toda a sua monótona vida?

Huh **(2)**. Seria precipitado demais pensar desta maneira. Além de tudo, não queria pensar desta maneira.

E seguindo aquela linha de raciocínio, que parecia ser a mais apta a ele, saiu do Hospital que tanto o atormentava. Saíra de lá, deixando Rin, e todas as suas antigas lembranças, presas lá dentro.

* * *

**Matte itekudasai** – Espere um momento (maneira formal)

**(2) Huh **– Seria uma risada sarcástica, 'tá? Ò_Ó.

* * *

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Indivídua do Mal**: Pode deixar que eu não vou te chamar de fresca não, tá ^_^ . Eu também choro em alguns filmes. Espero que esteja gostando da história. Kissus e arigatou pelo review.

**Luh**: Sem problemas. Pode perguntar o que quiser. Como você sabia que nesse capítulo ela ia lembrar de tudo? ^_^ Que bom saber que você está gostando da história e a achando emocionante. Kissus e arigatou pelo review. ^_^

**Rukia-hime**: É. Por debaixo daquela imagem de grandão o Sesshy tam medo de sangue. ^_^. Eu sempre adoro as cenas em que os dois parecem realmente que estão se dando bem. E realmente, a Kagura foi ridícula. Fico impressionada em como perdemos certas oportunidades. Eles veriam a Kagome (mesmo que eu ache que isso não mudaria muita coisa: depois você vai saber o porquê). Espero que esteja gostando. Kissus e arigatou pelo review.

_Bem, espero realmente que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulos. Caso tenham lido a nota inicial, esperam que entendam. Mas as coisas serão assim: não postarei as outras fic'a enquanto não terminar esta (não demorará, faltam apenas de quatro a cinco capítulos)._

_Arigatou a todos aqueles que leem aa minhas histórias. E já sabem: mandem reviews!_

_Kissus,_

_Ja ne._


	7. O único

**Yo, minna!!!**

**Ufa... Depois de MUITO tempo, voltei *=P* Gomen ne *-_-'''*  
**

**Como já CANSEI de dizer (mas tenho que repetir), darei total prioridade à esta fic (exclusivamente).**

**O capítulo ficou um tanto quando pequeno, mas tentarei fazê-los maiores. É a falta de tempo e de criatividade mesmo *X_X***

**Espero que gostem dele *^-^***

**Boa leitura!**

-

**E se fosse verdade...?**

-

Capítulo 7: O único

_-_

_By Marília Cullen Black_

-

-

Seus grandes olhos castanhos rodeavam mais uma vez a fria sala branca do hospital. Vez ou outra eles recaíam para sua figura pálida e, a vontade de ter Sesshoumaru ali, com ela, aumentava cada vez mais. Contudo... Prometera para ele que o deixaria em paz assim que se lembrasse de todo o seu passado. E assim fizera.

Porque se sentia tão _mal,_ então?

Não poderia negar que não gostara de todo o tempo que passara com ele, mesmo que se irritasse algumas vezes – sempre – com o jeito ranzinza do rapaz. Suas idéias um tanto quanto ultrapassadas deixavam-na com os nervos à flor da pele. Mas sentir-se sem ele... Porque ela queria ouvi-lo dizer novamente que iria ajudá-la?

Olhou mais uma vez para os lados, decidindo que não queria mais ficar _trancada_ naquele quarto. De um jeito ou de outro, sentia falta de sua antiga vida. O que teria acontecido nesses três meses que Sango mencionara?

Levantou-se da cadeira e passou um dos braços pela parede ao lado da porta, olhando mais uma vez para seu corpo inerte, sobre a cama. Suspirou pesadamente e passou por completo pela parede.

O longo corredor estava praticamente vazio, tirando algumas pessoas que andavam de um lado para outro, como se esperassem alguma má notícia.

Um estridente grito fora escutado e Rin ao menos fizera menção de olhar o que era. Assustou-se ao sentir que alguém passara correndo e a atravessara. Nunca pensara que sentiria falta de levar um esbarrão.

Andou lentamente pelo corredor, escutando os gritos da outra ficarem cada vez mais abafados, até que eles simplesmente sumiram. Aquela era a lei da vida, não era? Não poderíamos escolher o que fazer. Mas... será que Sesshoumaru sentiria falta dela quando ela não estivesse mais lá? Huh. Estaria pensando erradamente se acreditasse. Rin não sobreviveria. E tinha certeza de que não passaria de memórias estressantes na vida daquele homem.

Continuou andando pelo lugar, observando os amigos que _sempre_ tivera. Não parecia que muita coisa havia mudado na vida deles, mas isso era algo comum para ela. A profissão que exerciam não permitia que falassem tão abertamente de sua vida, levando em consideração que _possuíam_ muitas outras em mão.

Antes mesmo que percebesse, estava de volta à recepção. Sango permanecia sentada na antiga sala de _descanso,_ onde lembrava, passavam alguns minutos conversando. Fora lá que conversara com Sango pela última vez. Lembrava-se das perguntas da garota _naquele_ dia. "Você vive?", "Você tem um namorado?" Não poderia negar também que sabia que era tudo verdade.

Rin sempre se preocupara mais com a vida dos outros do que com ela mesma. Já havia meditado sobre isso antes.

Sango mexia seu café sem notar nada ao seu redor. Mantinha os olhos pregados na parede esbranquiçada, sem esboçar sentimento algum. Rin percebera como ela encarava o café momentos depois, e como Sango derramou mais algumas lágrimas. A médica-chefe deixou o café grosseiramente de lado, levantando-se apenas ao sentir Miroku ampará-la de repente.

Rin sentia falta de um _abraço_. Quantas vezes desejara ser abraçada por Sesshoumaru? E quantas vezes mais sentira-se idiota por tal desejo? Mas ela não tinha culpa, certo? Apesar de não saber o que estava realmente acontecendo, Rin era _humana_. E precisava de _alguém._

Toda culpa que poderia sentir esvaiu-se por completo ao ver a sala que ocuparia, caso ainda estivesse _viva_. Poderia dar um a espiada se quisesse, mas... Entrou nela sem pensar duas vezes, e irritou-se ao ver Bankotsu na cadeira que deveria estar sendo ocupada por _ela._

O rapaz ria alto, e apoiava indiscretamente os pés sobre a mesa. Como se aquela fosse a posição que Rin tomaria. Que raiva sentia de si! Porque não fora cuidadosa?! Porque tivera que tirar os olhos da pista?! Nada daquilo deveria estar acontecendo!

Sentiu seu corpo movimentar-se rapidamente, e apenas notou que estava fora do hospital quando percebeu os raios do sol clarearem sua vista. A movimentação da rua continuava a mesma e Rin não sabia mais o que fazer. Ela sabia o que queria. Queria vê-lo. Mas não podia. Sesshoumaru detestava ela. Ele ao menos relutara em lhe fazer companhia. Queria ir embora o mais rápido possível.

Queria estar andando normalmente como aquelas pessoas faziam. Queria, pela primeira vez, sentir que todos estavam olhando pra ela. Afinal... porque apenas Sesshoumaru conseguia vê-la? Isso queria dizer alguma coisa, não é mesmo?

Mais uma vez, sentiu alguém atravessar-lhe. Isso estava irritando-a. Virou-se rapidamente para tentar observar quem era a pessoa, deparando-se com quem procurava um tempo atrás. Higurashi Kagome estava diante de seus olhos, choramingando como sempre. Ela passou apressadamente a porta, sendo seguida por Inu Yasha, seu namorado estressado. Então Kagome também não a via... Isso era ruim.

Passou a seguir a garota, tendo em mente que a morena estaria _lhe_ visitando. A expressão da outra não era das boas. Sentia que a prima iria explodir em lágrimas a qualquer momento e esperava intimamente que isso não acontecesse. A não ser que fosse por uma _boa_ razão.

Seguindo a outra, Rin atravessara novamente os cômodos do Hospital, subindo no elevador e chegando à seu quarto. Contudo, arqueou as sobrancelhas ao perceber que Bankotsu permanecia apoiado na parede, com algumas fichas em mãos.

- Estamos aqui. - Kagome falou tristemente, encarando o jovem médico.

- Que bom. - Bankotsu comentou num tom sério, que com certeza não lhe pertencia. - Precisamos falar com a senhorita.

Kagome nada respondeu, esperando uma continuação por parte do outro. De certa forma seu comportamento fora entendido de outra forma, e sorriu ao sentir que Inu Yasha segurara sua mão.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. - ele sussurrou apenas para ela, recebendo um falho sorriso de volta.

- Pode falar, Yoru-san. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Na verdade, sim. - ele abaixou da vista as fichas que tanto observava. - Infelizmente... Estamos numa situação ruim.

O aperto sobre a mão de Kagome aumentara ainda mais, e ela pôde sentir as lágrimas voltarem à seus olhos.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou com a voz falha.

- Higurashi-san... - ele murmurou procurando as palavras – Eu conhecia Rin antes de tudo isso acontecer. - Rin estreitou os olhos com o comentário. _Fingido._ - E sei que ela era totalmente contra o prolongamento da vida pela utilização de aparelhos.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - a prima perguntou tentando não entender o que lhe falavam.

- Que é exatamente isso que estamos fazendo com ela. E como a senhorita é a responsável, deve decidir-se entre manter os aparelhos ligados ou desligados.

- Des-desligar os aparelhos? - Rin perguntou para si mesma, sentindo uma vontade enlouquecida de sacudir Bankotsu até ele tirar de cabeça aquela idéia absurda.

- Mas... - Kagome estava estática – Retirar os aparelhos significa...

- Significa retirar a fonte de vida dela. - falou cautelosamente, vendo o olhar grosseiro de Inu Yasha sobre si.

- E porque isso agora?! - o namorado da outra perguntara furiosamente, ficando na frente dela – Rin está bem, não está? Pra que querem desligar os aparelhos?!

- Não queremos desligar os aparelhos. É apenas uma questão de ética. - o médico encarou Kagome – Sua prima era contra isso. Não estou tentando influenciá-la à nada, contudo, deve decidir-se sobre o que fazer. Afinal, ninguém sabe se ela resistirá, mesmo com os aparelhos.

- Não precisa falar essas coisas para mim! Já é bastante duro ter que decidir isso! - ela brandiu irritada, entrando de uma vez no quarto da garota.

- Senhorita...

Bankotsu tentou chamá-la, mas parou de andar ao sentir a mão forte de Inu Yasha em seu ombro. Rin atravessara rapidamente os dois, observando os movimentos falhos de sua prima.

- Deixe Kagome ficar um pouco com ela. - Inu Yasha falou para o médico, olhando-o com pesar – Já é bastante difícil para ela. Deixe-a pensar.

Bankotsu revirou o canto da boca num gesto irritadiço, vendo a jovem com ar de choro segurar as mãos da inconsciente. Ele tinha tudo que queria no momento. O cargo que desejava, as histórias que desejava, a _vida_ que desejava. Deveria parar de se preocupar com aquela história e ir tratar de sua própria vida, coisa que outrora não fizera.

- Higurashi-san. - ele chamou a mulher, que o olhou raivosamente. - Aqui está a papelada.

Ele tirou algumas folhas de sua pasta, estendendo o braço para Kagome.

- Independentemente do que decida, assine estes papéis. Eles serão a prova de que estava ciente de tudo e que será totalmente responsável de suas escolhas.

Kagome estreitou os olhos, virando o rosto para a prima logo em seguida. Não gritara apenas por respeito ao local, mas estava beirando para que enfim se estressasse.

Bankotsu rodou os olhos, entregando os papéis para Inu Yasha e saindo finalmente da sala, sem mais palavras.

Rin observava as mãos de seu corpo verdadeiro serem aquecidas pelas mãos de sua prima, mas não sentia absolutamente nada. Lembrou-se então de quando sentira o calor das mãos de Sesshoumaru. E mais uma vez estava pensando nele.

- Kagome?

A voz de Inu Yasha invadiu o recinto, e Rin pusera-se a olhar o rapaz parado na porta. Seus olhos se arregalaram de repente, e ela percebeu que sempre reconhecera Sesshoumaru. Inu Yasha era, fisicamente, muito parecido com ele. Era esse o motivo daquela estranha sensação de _deja_-_vu_ que a perseguia durante aquele tempo em que sua memória falhava .

Mas... tanta semelhança...

- O que foi? - Kagome perguntou sem ânimo.

- O que você pensa em fazer?

- Eu não sei... - ela apertou os dedos frios de Rin.

A expressão de Rin mudara para algo desesperador, e ela não sabia mais o que fazer. O que Kagome queria dizer com "eu não sei..."? Ela tinha alguma dúvida nisso? Se queria mantê-la viva?

- Como assim? - Inu Yasha perguntou sem entender, sentando-se numa das cadeiras, perto da cama. - Vai aceitar esse absurdo?

- Eu... eu não sei... - ela soltou a mão de Rin, olhando-a como se esperasse algum sinal. - Eu quero que ela esteja conosco. Mas... ela não era a favor disso, Inu Yasha!

- E daí? - Rin gritou, sem resposta.

Ela não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estaria, de fato, acontecendo com ela. Demorara bastante para lembra-se de tudo o que acontecera antes, e agora... que a única chance de voltar a ter uma vida normal aparecera...

- Mas não tomarei nenhuma decisão agora. - Kagome enxugou as lágrimas, lançando um triste sorriso para o namorado. - Agora... eu vou ficar aqui com a Rin...

Rin não queria que Kagome tomasse alguma decisão errada. Mas não havia como contar que ela não estava de um todo perdida. Não havia maneiras de Kagome escutá-la. Ou havia...?

Taisho Sesshoumaru era o único capaz de ouvi-la e vê-la. Ele a ajudaria novamente? Sim...

Mesmo que em condições totalmente desanimadoras, Rin agora possuía um forte motivo para trazê-lo de volta. E uma grande razão para estar junto à ele novamente.

Sesshoumaru era o _único_ que poderia salvá-la.

_Mais uma vez_.

* * *

_YO!!!!_

_Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo *^-^*_

_Sinto muito mesmo pela demora, mas realmente as coisas estão complicadas_ =S

_Bem, não tenho muito o que comentar, então..._

_Qualquer coisa (dúvidas, gostaram, detestaram ou até mesmo pra baterem um papinho :B), espero pelos reviews *^-^* _

_Sem mais delongas,_

_Marília Cullen Black,_

_Ja ne!_


End file.
